That Girl
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.
1. Chapter 1

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(Two Weeks Ago)**

Kagome looked outside as the rain pelted the window in an angry onslaught as the wind brushed energetically along the trees. It was a dangerous night to be out an about, so she was glad to be inside...wherever it was that she was residing currently.

If she was counting...which she wasn't! She had been in this _house_ for eight long days and seven even longer nights. Why so long? It was long because she had to sit in this empty room with only a constant beep to keep her company. There was a woman who was watching over her currently, and a man who she'd only caught glimpses of. A young boy with lavender hair had on more than one occasion snuck in to see the mysterious girl who had come to stay with them...but other than that...

 _ **CLATTER**_

Kagome jumped in surprise and turned to see the man whom she assumed to be her blue haired doctors husband, he stared at her with a brow raised. No doubt raised due to her jumping. She looked and saw him holding a tray with food on it, or he had been holding it. The sound had come from him placing the tray down on the metal top to the medical table beside her bed.

"Where did you receive your injuries from. My harping wife wants to know."

"...your harping..." Kagome smiled and held back a small laugh, "...where or how I received my injuries, is neither yours nor your _harping wife's_ business."

He growled lowly, something primal and cruel, something familiar that had her closing her eyes in a way which showed that she felt at peace, and safe. This caused him to cease his growling, unsure of what to make of her kept composure. His eyes roved her body, curious in the discoloration along her arms and legs, the mark that showed she'd been struck across the face, and none too kindly. He had watched his wife lift the woman's top and the gash that ran diagonally from her chest across her abdomen was hauntingly gruesome. Her blood soaked clothes had been discarded once the wounds had been counted, cleaned and stitched. She was now dressed in one of _his_ long button up tops, because his wife didn't own anything that wasn't squeezing movement restricting and clinging to every curve and crevice made available to the public eye.

He could see that her eyes were shadowed with a lack of sleep, she was obviously tired. Hell, from what he could tell, she hadn't slept longer than a total of fifteen hours at most, in the week or so she'd been in Capsule Corp.

"You need sleep." He couldn't help but say, not even sure why it was he cared...but he did. She wasn't just some earthling weakling. She was clearly strong, having multiple times tried to sneak out of the room despite her injuries, reminding him a lot of himself in his first couple of months at Capsule Corp. The damn woman who he now called his wife had been a headache for him _then_ as much as she was proving to be for their new guest _now_. This girl...was a warrior. Maybe not the way a Saiyan was, but he could see the longing in her eyes, to be up and moving, to hold her weapon of choice in her hands once more. That same weapon that his wife had removed from the room and now held captive in her lab.

He couldn't understand the woman's obsession with tormenting the girl, if she wanted to go and train with her weapon...then he personally would not stand in her way. In fact, he was silently rooting her on. He realized that she hadn't replied to his earlier statement, and almost growled out his annoyance. "Did you not hear me, girl!?"

The _girl_ in question quirked a small smile and looked up into his eyes, her eyes were mesmerizing in color. Honestly, staring at them, he thought he might drown in the vast ocean of emotion pooling within them. He had already figured long ago that he had a thing for blue eyes, but this was ridiculous!

"I know it may be heard to comprehend this, but I'm probably about your age, maybe a year or two younger...but by no means, am I just some _girl_."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of another one of my DBZ/IY fics. The summary gives you a small little glimpse into the future, so hopefully you don't mind dipping your toes a little further into the story, and slowly we can work our way out of the shallow parts and into the deeper parts! Tell me what you think, nyan~! Oh, and if you haven't already, go check out my other DBZ/IY fics!**


	2. Chapter 2

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **A/N: Made a mistake last chapter, I wrote** **two months ago** **, I meant to put** _ **Two Weeks Ago**_ **. I fixed it already, I just didn't want anyone to get confused because of it.**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(Two Weeks Ago)**

Those words played back continuously in his head, thinking over how she could be any different than that of any other human female, yet he knew...he _knew_...there _was_ more to this girl...this... _woman_.

"Damn it, she left!"

Vegeta's ears perked a bit at the anger in his wife's voice, but he didn't say anything. He knew better, it would only give her more of an intuitive to speak...or, in her case, yell.

"She just up and left...and what's all the more annoying is she somehow got into my lab and managed to get her bow and arrows back. I wasn't done doing tests on those." She was a step away from growling. "The tips of a couple of those arrowheads were coated in some kind of poison...I mean, really powerful stuff to."

That captured his attention, "Poison?"

"Yeah...like, you couldn't buy this stuff illegally...it's really potent stuff, and didn't show up in any of my systems searches when I was trying to find out the source of it." Bulma clenched her fists. "She shows up, covered in blood and wounds, torn to shred school girl outfit, and shallow breaths...gives me a name that has never existed in Earths documents, and then breaks into my lab to run away after I helped her heal."

"You did kind of lock her inside the room, mom."

Vegeta smirked, taking another bite of the sandwich he'd made a while ago. His son was a brave breed...that was for sure. It was a strange thing seeing how he himself seemed to just avoid conflicts with the blue haired drama queen. Though, not because he was scared of the human he'd taken as his wife, but because he simply wished to keep his hearing for a while longer.

"Trunks, tell me something..." she turned a fierce glare to her son, "how _did_ she get into my lab?"

Vegeta raised a brow and watched as Trunks suddenly put his glass of milk to his lips and started drinking feverishly before slamming the cup down on the table and running out of the room. "Hm..." Vegeta chuckled a bit. Clearly his son had taken quite the liking to the woman, he couldn't blame him.

"This isn't funny, Vegeta!"

His cold eyes turned to Bulma as he finished the last bite of his sandwich. Standing, he drank the last of his water and placed the cup in the sink before making his way to the door, stopping only to throw a few words back over his shoulder, "do not presume you can yell at me woman, I am still the-"

"Prince of All Saiyans, yeah, yeah...that line gets old Vegeta."

His eyes widened and he glared angrily at the woman before making his way to the Gravity Chamber to train.

It was hours later, well into the next morning when he finally stopped training. Though, that didn't mean he was ready to go inside quite yet. Dealing with Bulma was becoming more of a chore than it had been when he had first come to stay at Capsule Corps...before he and she had a son...if he thought over his life, he realized, he most likely would have left the preachy woman long ago had it not been for Trunks. Trunks was his son, his only heir to the Throne...and even that no longer existed. Sitting down on the freshly cut grass, he leaned against the Gravity Chamber and tried to relax his muscles, closing his eyes as he let his mind wander to both his son and wife. As he was letting himself finally come back down from the high that he received while training, he felt a power surge and his eyes snapped open in the sudden appearance of such a powerful energy. He turned his attention in the direction of the power and was quick to stand and fly off towards it.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two. I actually just got home a little bit ago, I was so tired, but I felt that I** _ **needed**_ **to post** _ **something**_ **and that this would be a well enough spot to break until the next chapter. I'll post a new chapter tomorrow, thanks to everyone reading, and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(Two Weeks Ago)**

Kagome felt him flying towards her well before she saw him, but she ignored his flight all the same. It wasn't like it was a new experience for her, seeing someone _fly_. It wasn't until he landed in front of her that she lowered the hand that had been holding taught the string of her bow. Slowly letting the resistance of her arm on the bow slacken as she let the arrow fall away from the bow. Her eyes stayed on _him_ and she wondered ever so curiously what it was that he wanted.

"That energy..."

Kagome raised a brow, "you felt it?" She wasn't surprised that he could fly, but yeah, it was a bit of a shock that he felt her energy.

"Feel it?! It was practically screaming at me, woman!" Vegeta yelled out.

Kagome smiled brightly, it was the first time she'd ever heard something so close to a compliment. All of her companions were dead, but during her travels with them, they had never told her that she was strong or competent in her field. No, instead they coddled her, and protected her. Shielded her from all the baddies in the world. Now that they had all been killed off, either by said _baddies_ or by time itself, she was alone. Though, she knew time had killed her friends _somewhere_ , she wasn't foolish enough to believe that she was in the same world as that which she'd fought so hard to protect.

"What's with that stupid grin?!"

Kagome laughed, "I'm not used to praise...normally people jump and protect me, but not once has anyone believed I was capable of protecting myself..."

"Don't put words in my mouth, woman." Vegeta scoffed, calming down a bit from the earlier irritation he'd been feeling since he felt the sudden rise of power. "I didn't say you were capable of protecting yourself, however, I'm sure like most women you cause more problems than necessary, and should be made to clean up your own messes."

Kagome sighed, "You don't know the half of it...but my messes were always cleaned up by other _accomplished_ fighters."

"Accomplished fighters?" Vegeta questioned?

"...they were...once upon a time."

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Kagome sat down, with her back against a tree. "Tell you about how I almost caused the extinction of the human race? Or perhaps how I am the reason why all of my friends had to go through hell and back for one cowardly demon who had it out to cause trouble for anyone who he saw to be a threat to him?"

"..." Vegeta frowned, he wasn't interested in her _woe-is-me_ speech, but he was curious about the things she was running her mouth about. "Everything..."

" _...that's a lot..."_ Kagome muttered, watching the man with the spiked obsidian flame hairstyle as he stepped in her line of view, or more specifically, stepped directly in front of where she'd sat down. "Where to start...I suppose I could start with a foolish girl walking down the steps of an old and dark well house. My details may be a bit rough, since I personally no longer wish to remember the events of my past, but I suppose they will have to do."

"Just get on with your damn story!"

Kagome smirked, "as you wish..."

 **-x-x-x-**

 _Vegeta listened well into the mornings first rays of light, her tail was engrossing, the fight scenes were well depicted and enough detailed that he could see them taking place in his own minds eye. With each fight, she attained new friends, and enemies. The story itself was greatly like Kakarot's, only Vegeta wouldn't necessarily calm him a klutz at the beginning of his own story, merely unlucky. She had seemingly caused most of her beginning strife mainly from her own stupidity. It was towards the end of her tail when he smelt salt thick in the air, her eyes reddening in there strain against the tears fighting to fall against her will. The death of her Incarnation had called forth her anger, the fall of the Perverted Monk had mortified her as his death took his lover or 'romantic interest' with him. She stressed that they were the LAST to fall at the hands of Naraku, who...from what Vegeta could tell, was much like a weaker version of Cell. A MUCH weaker version._

 _Then, she explained in full how her powers had shot out of her control, and purified the demon, drawing from him an eerie cry of anguish, and pulling forth from his body the remains of the Shikon Jewel, which she'd also shown him towards the beginning of her tale._

 _He could hear her heartbeats quickening as she spoke of the battles epilogue, how the Jewel had taken her whole, its pink glow encasing her body and without a word to be spared the survivors of her group, she found herself injured and alone, laying on the front lawn of Capsule Corp. She had intended to leave quickly before being found, not wanting to deal with anyone for a while, but she'd passed out from over exerting herself, and blood loss. Then...when she awoke next, it wasn't to crisp morning air and damp grass, but to the tapping of fingers against keys and an annoying beep of the heart monitor to the right of her bed. Trying to stand left her with an earful from her caretaker, a-k-a: Bulma, and also caused the woman to go into hyper crazy mode by placing a key lock on her door and taking from her the bow and arrows that had been on her person...he of course...knew the rest._

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two of That Girl! Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, I was reading a Bulma/Vegeta fic, XD. I know it's hard to comprehend guys, but us writers...we also like to READ! Lol, anyways, review and tell me what you think. The DRAMA is soon to ensue!**


	4. Chapter 4

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(Two Weeks Ago)**

Bulma scanned outside her window in a smothered anger as she looked for her husband who still hadn't returned to her bed. He wasn't in the Gravity Chamber, and she hadn't heard the alarm sound to notify that someone had opened or closed the front door. Not that Vegeta _ever_ used the front door...

" _...where is he?"_

 **-x-x-x-**

Vegeta watched carefully as the girl stared off into the direction of the now rising sun. He couldn't explain what it was that kept him there. She was simply staring out into the distance, and hadn't said much, if anything, since the end of her story. The telling of her dead friends, and somehow living yet non-existing friends, had apparently been enough of a drive to silence her voice and open her mind to whatever thoughts were currently plaguing her.

Which, judging from the frown on her lips, were none too good.

It brought up his own past memories, that look of distant remembrance...regret...disgust...all familiar to him.

" _It's hard..."_

He looked up in surprise, he hadn't even realized that he'd drifted off into his own thoughts, yet there was this woman, just staring at him in some form of understanding. "What do you know?"

She shook her head, "couldn't say that I understand what you went through, I don't _know_ what you went through. But...I understand trying to _forget_. I know...its hard."

Silence...

"Hn, you know nothing of past grievances...what you are trying to forget is a negligible milestone in my own life's story."

"...are you offering up your own story, Vegeta?"

It was how she had said his name, though nothing was different about it than how anyone else said it, it felt different. It felt...no...it sounded right. Her voice perhaps? "I wasn't offering, woman."

"Then...maybe if I asked out of morbid curiosity?"

He smirked, _'morbid curiosity, indeed.'_ He settled down on the other side of the tree she leaned against after a while, "I sincerely hope you haven't any plans on sleeping, you'll be awake for quite some time."

"I'll be fine, I'm much more interested in the harsh environment that played a part in your upbringing, than I am in sleeping."

 **-x-x-x-**

It was past time for lunch when Bulma saw Vegeta. She was furious, he'd spent the whole night out with that girl! How did she know?! The proof was following him through the door of _her_ house. "Oh, and where the hell have you two been?!"

The girl glanced loosely at Bulma before passing her by and making her way back to the room she'd been previously staying in. It was rude, sure, but she had no plans of staying much longer anyways. After hearing the mans story growing up under the tyrannical rule of some Alien named _Frieza_ and then meeting his _wife_ on a planet she'd never heard of named Namek, after of course trying to kill all of her friends on Earth...she was kind of nervous about being near the strange duo. Yeah, she had her share of adventures, but he seemed much more...chiseled...in the field of hardships and pain. As if his body as well as his heart and soul, had been hardened by those years of servitude. He'd been six when brought aboard Frieza's ship, though from what Kagome could tell, he had become an honorable and prideful man in the end...a good man by those traits alone...

"What is this Vegeta, have you taken on a pet while you were out of the house?!"

"What nonsense are you one about?"

"I'm just wondering if 'finders keepers' applies in this situation or not." Bulma sneered hatefully, "if so, then I don't think she's up for grabs, _darling_."

She was so hateful, but surely she wasn't always like this...right? Kagome frowned, as she stepped into her room and shut the door behind her, "no, it has to be because of me...I don't think _Vegeta_ would put up with being spoken to in such a manner."

"Do you mean mom?"

Kagome jumped, looking under her bed, she gave a small smile as her eyes softened. Hiding under her bed was Trunk, Bulma and Vegeta's son, he had a flashlight and a book in front of him that he was reading, and had been reading in the darkness of her room before she'd come inside. "..."

"It's okay if you don't like mom. She's super smart, and can be really cool...but she does yell a lot at dad and me." Trunks laughed a bit. But his eyes didn't leave the book he was reading.

"What's that book you're reading?"

"...oh! It's _Nano-Technology and its Origins_. It's one of grandpa's old books. He and grandma are out of town on some kind of business meeting, but I'm sure that they'll be back in no time!"

Kagome laid down on her stomach and laughed at the little boy. "You must really like your grandparents, do they play a lot with you?"

"Grandpa does when he's got time, but mostly he's in his lab with mom. Though, that's fine, I like training with dad anyways. He's so strong, it's awesome!"

Kagome smiled.

"You know, dad is a Prince!" Trunks finally looked up from the book he was reading, "He said that made _me_ the heir and next Prince of the Saiyan Race, or...it would if the Saiyans hadn't all been wiped out. Dad doesn't say it a lot, but do you know what he told me once?!"

The way he asked, it was like it was a secret for no one else's ears, but he really wanted to tell _someone_. "What did he tell you?"

"...he said," Trunks leaned in to whisper into her ear, _"I'm the best thing he ever did."_

Kagome felt her heart melt and took the secret happily. This boy was a diamond, for sure...and his father was proving to be quite the gem himself.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter four, nyan~! Tell me what you guys think and I'll try and update again tomorrow, I get off pretty early, so it shouldn't be too difficult, lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **A/N: Pay close attention to the BOLD TIMEFRAME, it's changing, we are still in the past, but one week forward from the beginning of the story now!**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(One Week Ago)**

Kagome ran through the house, pulling a barrier around her as Trunks playfully fired an energy blast at her from afar. "Your mom is going to freak if she sees you throwing those energy blasts, Trunks! And it's not fair if I can't do the same."

"It's not my fault you don't know how to control your energy!"

"Trunks, have some honor...you are clearly stronger than her..."

The two turned to see Vegeta standing behind her, a towel around his shoulders, sweat running down each paved path of his chiseled chest. Kagome couldn't stop the blush from emerging on her cheeks and mentally cursed herself as she looked away quickly, this however, did not go unnoticed by Vegeta who smirked at her failed attempt at hiding her attraction to him.

"But da~d! It's not my fault she can't do any cool moves like us!"

Vegeta nearly rolled his eyes, if not for the fact that he was above the exasperated action, he would have. "Tell me, Trunks, how did _you_ learn those _cool_ moves?"

The thirteen year old frowned, "you taught me..."

Kagome felt herself perk up, "Oh! Does that mean you'll teach me too!?" Her cheeks flushed once again as she looked up at him, realizing too late her mistake as she ducked her head back down again to hide the fierce pink in her cheeks _again_.

"I didn't say that," Vegeta said coldly, watching the girl shrink back a bit before shaking her head and grinning back up at him, the scent of her attraction was still held high in the air, though not thick enough to cloud ones' mind, he was thankful for that.

"Please train me?" She asked, eyes shining at the thought of getting stronger, and learning new techniques. Miroku had tried his hardest to teach her to control her energy, and after many long hours into the countless nights of training, she had mastered her own energy, but barriers and arrows were minor attacks. Yeah, lacing purifying energy around the tip of an arrow is dangerous, for a _demon_. However, she wasn't a hundred percent sure if it would have the same purifying affect on someone like that _Frieza_ guy...or hell, even Vegeta.

"And what would I get from it?"

"What do you want?" Perhaps she should have thought a bit more carefully on her reply before thoughtlessly answering. But the deed was done, and the predatory look directed towards her spoke louder than any answer he could have given. Her head was clouded for a moment as he stepped forward and leaned in so that only she could hear him.

Trunks watched on in curiosity, even tried to sneak a bit closer to hear what it was his dad was saying to his new _friend_. Looking at the two adults, he couldn't help but think of how it seemed similar to how his father had once talked to his mother. _'...I wonder...if that's just how grownups talk. Maybe it's so kids can't hear them! I wish I was an adult. OH! I could talk to Mai like that...and we could act like adults too!'_ Trunks chuckled as he thought of his _girlfriend_ who he'd met during his moms last birthday. It was actually strange, but since his moms' birthday, she had been really angry and was always yelling and starting fights with his dad. _"I hope that isn't part of being an adult too..."_

"Hmn?" Vegeta looked down at Trunks who seemed to have a look of uncertainty strained across his face, "what's that boy?!"

"Ah! Nothing, sir!" Trunks grinned and ran up to Kagome before grabbing her hand and running as fast as he could without hurting Kagome.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome was still in a bit of a daze as she and Trunks finally came to a stop outside, she laughed sheepishly as she tried to clear her head of the encounter she'd just had with the little boys incredibly built, extremely strong, gorgeous...and...and... _married_...father. "Good Kami, Kagome...what the hell are you thinking! He's married...!"

"You're talking about dad again, huh?" Trunk laughed, "If I didn't know better, Kagome...I'd say you had a crush on my dad!"

Kagome looked away from Trunks, guilty...horribly guilty...

"Wait...do you!?" Trunks cried out in shock, he was hovering in front of her now, trying to get a look into her eyes, he couldn't seem to get her eyes to meet his. He knew a lot about deception, hiding things from people, a guilty conscience, or just avoiding a topic in general. He was a master of all of those! "...you _do_." The last word barely came above a whisper. "...and...I think...dad like you, doesn't he..." It wasn't a question, it was a shocked realization. _'Adults don't act like that...couples act like that! But...mom, what about mom?!'_

" _I'm sorry Trunks, maybe I should leave..."_

"No way! Are you going to give up in the middle of a fight?! That's cowardly! If it was mom in your place, she would do whatever she could to get dad! So..." Trunks landed on his feet and laughed, "You'll have to tough it out! Dad is a Prince, he deserves a Princess, and a warrior! I don't know what will happen to mom...but I know, if Dad likes you, he won't stop till he has you. You should start training hard to win his heart if you plan on fighting mom for him...hm...maybe talking like this is a battle to the death isn't the right type of..." Trunks heard his mother yelling for him, her voice giving way to her anger. "...never mind, it's a fight to the death. Um...I love my mom, Kagome...don't misunderstand. She's my mom, and she's brilliant...but, if dad is unhappy...well, I want both of my parents to be happy...but maybe that's not going to happen if they stay together."

" _Trunks..."_

Trunks shook his head and sighed, "If you need advice, the best I can give is...you need to find your own happiness, at your own pace, but if you don't do _something_ , you may let it slip away...or something." He grinned, scratching his head humorously before flying off towards his mom who once again screamed out his name.

Kagome looked down at her hands and sighed, before closing her eyes in thought. Her earlier encounter with Vegeta came to mind and she suddenly recalled his whispered words, a blush quickly painting her cheeks.

" _Meet me tonight in the Gravity Chamber, we can discuss...what I_ _ **want**_ _after your training."_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: SO...here is chapter five! I hope you guys love me! I actually am looking forward to the next three chapters! You guys will be extremely volatile by the time chapter eight is posted...but...well, what can we do? Anyways, I know Trunk sounded a bit mature, but let's play back Trunks and Gotens fight in the Tournament, that kid is smart! Anyways, review, and tell me what you think, nyan~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **A/N: Pay close attention to the BOLD TIME-FRAME, it's changing, we are still in the past, but one week forward from the beginning of the story now!**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(One Week Ago)**

 _Night fell..._

Kagome glanced out the window of her still empty _room_ , though no longer was she pestered with the annoying beeps of the heart monitor. No, now it was simply quiet in the room, and while occasionally she allowed the curious question of _why_ she had decided to stay for so long, to enter her head, she could only find one reason, and it was a pretty bad one. _"...Vegeta..."_ she stood and looked at the gray spandex shorts she'd pulled out to train in, and then the black tank top that was lying next to it.

"...it's been such a long time since I've trained, with the exception of firing arrows...and I don't think running around and throwing barriers up to avoid being charred by a ki attack is considered training..." she pulled her pants and Tee off and redressed in the clothes she'd just pulled out a moment ago. Once ready, with her shoes on and tied, she grabbed a ponytail and made her way out of the room, quietly sneaking past the lab where she knew Bulma was still up and working late within.

Opening the front door, she scoffed at the beeping of the house alarm, but kept on all the same. If Bulma caught them, then so be, Trunks was right...if she wanted to be happy, she would have to find her own happiness, and do something to attain it on her own, or else nothing would change. Though, if she thought that word over... _them_...there wasn't _really_ a _them_ yet...was there?

 **-x-x-x-**

Vegeta felt her drawing near the Gravity Chamber, his heart sped up ridiculously for some reason or another. He assumed it was because this woman whom he'd found an attraction in, wasn't his wife, and perhaps it was guilt he felt, but he was almost positive that it wasn't. Since his _beloved_ wife's birthday, they had somewhat drifted apart. He could clearly recall being angry after Lord Beerus slapped his wife, but then, running the scenario through his head, he probably would have done worse had he been in Lord Beerus's place, no...he _would have_ done worse. The woman was vulgar at best. Sure she was smart, the blasted woman was the most intelligent being on the planet, and yes, she was rich...as well as beautiful...but she was physically weak. She couldn't take care of herself if her life depended on it, and that wasn't something he was meant to be accustomed to.

No, he wanted to have a strong woman in both mind _and_ body, and while this new woman may not be the most intelligent woman on earth, she was clearly sensible in her thoughts, and common sense was obviously something she'd learned the hard way. On top of that, she was strong, she could protect herself. She wasn't yet physically strong, but unlike his wife, she wanted to _train_ and _learn_...and while she couldn't fight yet, she could protect herself. She could _clearly_ protect herself. Yes, this woman...this... _Kagome_...would be his.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome placed her hand on the keypad to the gravity chamber and for a moment, she froze. _"Am I really going to do this...?"_ While her voice was almost nonexistent, it was still overheard by Vegeta, who, to Kagome's surprise, had opened the door as soon as the words had left her mouth.

"Good, you're dressed for a workout, I'll be sure to make it worth your while."

Somehow when he said that, it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She looked at him and noted the change in clothing and the fact that he smelled clean. Not that she cared really about the strong smell of sweat, heavy from a hard workout or the somber undertone of man that was almost constantly hanging in the air around him, but it wasn't expected when she smelt soap and conditioner...mixed with the light caressing touch of sweat that had just _started_ to form along his brow from whatever he'd been doing before opening the door.

"Woman, have your eyes had their fill, or shall we waste a bit more time?"

Kagome blushed and muttered an apology, noticing the smirk on his lips, she guessed he really didn't mind her obvious attraction towards him. _'Does that mean Trunks was right? I mean, I assumed...with all the 'hints' he's been dropping, if you can call them that...but I'm still a bit shocked.'_

"We'll start with a simple drill, it will be a warm-up based exercise, meant to get the motions down, muscles warmed up and your blood pumping. Copying my stance first, mirror it exactly," he instructed, pulling his right leg back behind his left by a foot's distance and bending it, placing seventy percent of his weight on his back leg, and only thirty on his front. Both of his hands were drawn up just under eye level so that he could see his _opponent_ , tight fists were created with simple ease. Kagome did the same thing, only opposite, mirroring his stance as best she can. "A little more of a bend to your back leg, but don't lessen it any on your front. It will feel a little awkward at first, but this allows you to quickly kick with your front, whilst keeping yourself balanced and ready for attack. Your fists, don't hide your thumb under your fingers, if you have to, think in your head _'curl your fingers and tuck your thumb'_ otherwise, when you go to punch, you'll break your thumb."

Kagome looked at her hand and said those silly words out loud as she did the motions, _"curl your fingers and...tuck your thumb...?"_

"Good, now moving on, bounce lightly on the balls of your feet, once you have a good rhythm going, and a steady pace, jump while bringing your knees past your waist and switch feet, the goal is to land in the same stance on the opposite side. Give it a try..."

Kagome did as told, this was a bit easier for her, being used to running and pacing and timing herself, she bounced lightly, and jumped up, switching her feet in the air so that she landed with her other foot in this time, then did it again, this continued for a few more moments until he held a hand up and stopped her.

"Continuing, _jab and reverse_. A _jab_ is a punch with the front hand, and a _reverse_ is a punch with the back hand, back foot, back hand, front foot, front hand." He said each of the last four parts while pointing to each respective foot and hand, making sure he knew which he was talking about. He was glad that she seemed to be following the basics rather easily, that meant they could move into the harder things sooner than he'd anticipated. She was human, so he couldn't just beat it into her like he did his son, no...he would have to _tenderly_ educate her...both her mind and body...until they were a warriors body and mind...or until they were his. Whichever came first, he honestly could care less, but her would prefer both. He held his hands up, "You will punch in cross motions, left to left, right to right, when I say Jab, you punch with the front hand, when I say reverse, you punch with the back, and if I say switch, you jump and switch feet. We will start slowly, but I will pick up speed once you get the motions down."

Kagome nodded, "right!"

Vegeta smirked, "Reverse," she punched with her back fist, "harder," he instructed, "jab!" another punch, slightly harder than the last, "harder! Reverse!" once again, she punched with her back fist, this time, he caught it in his hand and pulled so that her back shoulder was pulled a bit forward, "when you punch with the back fist, push your back shoulder forward, throw your weight into the punch, because if you don't, that reverse isn't going to make contact with the target, and if by some miracle it _does_ , physical damage will be nil. You will hurt yourself more than your opponent if you keep going at it the way you are."

Kagome was blushing furiously, and Vegeta just then took in how close he'd pulled her. She was nose to nose with him, her fist clutched firmly in his hands was held at his shoulder's side, and her eyes...those gorgeous starlit blue eyes...were staring straight at him, and he swore they were looking directly into his soul, for whatever there was left of it. Without thinking of his next actions, he leaned forward and could hear her already quickly beating heart pick up its pace even more. Her breath brushing against his lips, and her tongue which she'd unknowingly brought across her own lips in a nervous panic, glided ever so barely across his. He looked her carefully in the eyes, as if asking for permission...why was he asking?! Why was he waiting...? If he wanted something, he should damn well be permitted to have it! But no, not her...he wanted _her_ to want... _him_.

Kagome shook her head fiercely as if trying to clear her mind and as she felt him release her fist, her eyes widened. She glanced up at him and noted the dejected look in his eyes. _'Does he think I turned him down?! How can I!?'_ Kagome closed her eyes before throwing caution to the wind...bringing both arms around his neck, she leaned forward and took him by surprise as her lips were quick to steal a kiss from his own moisten lips. It didn't take much...for him to return the heat of the kiss fully...

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: So I guess the lessons might be a bit delayed, everything I wrote is true to its core, I actually teach martial arts, so…yay~! Maybe that's why I like shows like Avatar the Last Airbender and Dragon Ball Z. Anyways, that was chapter six, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm trying not to rush anything, but trust me when I say it won't** _ **always**_ **be so easy for Kagome. Things** _ **will**_ **go backwards, and I'm sure you will all be there to read the chapters when things do. Until** _ **then**_ **...tell me what you think? Nyan~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **A/N:**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **Hear my words~! This chapter contains a lemon. Yes, lemon goodness is written below. Now, for many of you who have been reading my stories since...2004 on my Devil-Babe-911 account, you know it's been a while since my last...** _ **lemon**_ **. I however do feel confident in my ability to deliver to you a hopefully passionate sexual scene and experience. I hope you all enjoy, and let the story continue~!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(One Week Ago)**

" _What happened...?"_ Kagome whispered, her eyes were wide as she looked into Vegeta's eyes.

"..." Vegeta stared back at Kagome, not able to say anything, he dipped his head down once again and captured her lips once more. It was a repetitive motion, one that Vegeta was more than ready to echo with the woman he still held close to his body.

Kagome felt her feet move as the male embodiment of power and perfection pushed her carefully back until her back met the cold titanium of the Gravity Chamber. She shivered a bit at the chill of the cool steal against her exposed flesh, her cheeks flushed as he pressed his own body up against hers. He let go of her still tightly clenched fist, his fingers trailed gently from her wrist and up along her arms to her shoulders.

Once more, he could smell her attraction, only this time it was more. The arousal was thick in the air, and it wasn't just her, his own was mixed in the air with Kagome's. He pressed his hip against hers, pushing up hard enough that she could feel the state she had unknowingly put him in. It wasn't as if she was trying, because she wasn't. He just couldn't get her scent out of his head, her looks were breathtakingly modest, she wasn't a doll, she wasn't some plastic Barbie, she was just down to earth and simple...and that was more than just stunning, they were irresistible.

Kagome felt his lips against her shoulder, riding up along her neck, she moaned out softly, surprising herself when she heard the sound slip past her lips. Her hand moved to her lips and she blushed dangerously, her eyes caught Vegeta's as he smirked, _"...I...don't know...what I'm doing."_

"...I can teach you... _let me teach you_..." His voice was husky in its whisper in her ear. The feeling left her breathless, and she leaned in to his touch.

"... _teach me..._ "

His hands dropped to her hips and he lifted her, her legs wrapped possessively around his hips as he supported her weight with ease. Taking possession of her lips once against, he brought his fingers to the hem of her tank top and let his thumbs trace along her abdomen beneath the fabric of the tank top.

Neither could catch a breath as they devoured one another and took in the different flavors of the other. Their sweat mingling as Vegeta finally pulled away from her lips, taking his fingers and bringing them up along her abdomen and taking the fabric of her tank top along the way. _"Mine..."_ he whispered in her ear as he through the shirt to the floor, he brought his hands to his own spandex tank and pulled it over his head, the fabric drifting lifelessly to the floor alongside Kagome's. His hands meeting with her sides as he pressed up harder against her, biting gently along her ear before running along her neck.

Neither saw themselves stopping with their attentions for the other anytime soon. Kagome's own fingers were finding their own way down his own bare chest. Tracing the sweat along the ridges of his muscles and up along his back. Her nails scrapping down across his shoulders, making fine welts along his muscled back.

"Ah!" She looked down in shock as she felt the straps of her bra snap and watched a possessive look take refuge in Vegeta's eyes as he gazed upon her body. His eyes tracing along each battle scar she'd ever received, lips encasing perk nipples as if starved. He sucked each pink bud, switching between ministrations with his hands on one well rounded breast, and his lips taking in the other. Listening as Kagome's mewls of pleasure echoed throughout the gravity room. _"Oh Kami! Vegeta, Vegeta...please!"_

Nipping the pink bud between his lips, he released his hold and lifted her from his waist and where he'd had her pressed against the Gravity Chambers wall, lying her down on the ground, she arched her back in an effort to ebb the cold of the ground, accidently pushing her breasts up against Vegeta's own chest. He licked against the valley of her breasts before pulling back and pressing her down gently so that she was lying flat on the ground. _"Tell me what it is you want."_

"...I...I don't know...I don't know..."

That same cocky smirk from earlier had yet to leave his lips, he knew very well what it was that she wanted, but he knew he wanted to hear it from her lips. Those... _sweet_... _delectable_ lips. _"You know what you want..."_ He grinded his hips against her, his hardened member pressing against her core, causing a low moan of pleasure to break away from her lips, her eyes fluttering closed in ecstasy. _"I want to hear you say it."_ He pressed into her core again, bringing his left hand down to her spandex shorts, he guided his hand beneath the waistband of the shorts and with two long and talented fingers, he found her wet folds and dipped into them, eliciting a cry of desire from the woman below him. She pushed her hips up against him and he felt her own hips grind against his obvious need for her, causing a small, feral growl to sneak by him. _"Let me hear you say it!"_ He hissed wantonly, his fingers taking up their own pace against her clit. Rolling the small nub of nerves around experimentally as he listened and noted each cry of pleasure; every mewl of ecstasy; all of her unspoken pleas for his continuation. However, he was looking for something a bit more... _vocal_.

"VEGETA~!"

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: And this is where I get a whole SLEW of reviews saying how I can't** _ **possibly**_ **stop** _ **there**_ **. Right?! I hope so, cuz I'm already in the process of the next chapter, and already the one after that too! So, if you want the next chapter, REVIEW! Love you guys! Chapter seven is up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **A/N:**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **Hear my words~! This chapter contains a lemon. Yes, lemon goodness is written below. Now, for many of you who have been reading my stories since...2004 on my Devil-Babe-911 account, you know it's been a while since my last...** _ **lemon**_ **. I however do feel confident in my ability to deliver to you a hopefully passionate sexual scene and experience. I hope you all enjoy, and let the story continue~!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(One Week Ago)**

"VEGETA~!" She arched into his touch again, this time the motion was caused not just by his teasing, but his fingers delving into her tight entrance. She wouldn't lie, she was a virgin, and so this was all new to her. Every touch and emotion was something that she was experiencing for the first time. Her need for more was reaching an all new high, and when she thought she would burst...he stopped. His fingers were gone! "No!" She called, almost as if in pain.

He shook his head in the nook of her neck, "I'm waiting..." He spoke calmly, though, expectantly.

She knew what it was he wanted. A plea, vocal range, _begging_...and in her haze, she was more than willing to appease the devilishly lustful Prince. "Please Vegeta~! I want more, I don't know what I want, but I need more~!"

" _Describe what it is you need, woman..."_ he huskily breathed against her cheek.

"..." Kagome caught his eyes, hers were swimming with mixed emotions, lust, pleasure, desire, and need were among many others. His own black orbs mirroring those very same emotions, with the added _possessive_ and _hunger_ , drifting within his eyes as well. She blushed, bringing her hands up to cover her face, she was embarrassed, humiliated even, but _KAMI_ did she want him! "I want you... _inside_." While her voice was a whisper, he had very well heard the need in her demand.

" _Say it louder, say my name!"_

Shaking her head, heat rushing through her body with need, she felt his right hand move away from her breast and taking both of her hands in his, he pulled them away from her reddened face and above her head, her raven black hair was fanned out around her like that of a black halo, tears forming in her eyes at the burning frustration between her legs and the mortification of what she was saying. Vegeta on the other hand, found the whole of the situation, all the more compelling, she was absolutely gorgeous, and the tears, while cruel and evil it might have sounded, turned him on even more. "I want you inside of me Vegeta~! Please," she called out, closing her eyes and turning away in shame, "...all of you, everything~! I want to feel everything!"

He ripped away the shorts and released her hands, dipping his head down, he kissed her fully, passionately on the lips once again, then trailed nips and small caresses of his tongue down the valley of her breasts, over her perk and pink nipples, nipping along the underside of her breast before dipping down low towards her bellybutton, he felt her hands find his hair and her grip tightened in his flamed shape black locks as his tongue darted out and trailed down to her nether regions.

" _Vegeta...!"_ she panted desperately as she felt the tongue meet her folds, the bundle of nerves was being rolled relentlessly around his tongue before her grinned as she cried out in pleasure and jerked up as he suddenly nipped the bud. Placing a hand atop her hips to hold her in place, she cried out in surprise when he dipped his tongue in her tight entrance he'd earlier been playing with, her whispers keeping him going with a twisted and dark vengeance. He loved every breath that left her lips, every word he heard was a cry for more, for him to go faster, push harder, delve deeper into her. And Kami knew he would!

He placed his lips over the nub and replaced the single finger with two fingers, sucking at the nerves, he could barely control his own raging hormones, wanting nothing more than to pull back and slam his own painfully erect member deep inside her pussy's warm embrace. His cock was throbbing, but this pain was nothing more than another form of training for him, and he wouldn't be so weak as to give into his more _primal_ needs.

"Ooooh~! Shit! Vegeta, please! PLEASE, no more~! Fuck, I can't hold out anymore! I want you inside! I'll beg, I'll scream! PLEASE! I want you to fuck me!"

Control was out the window, his lips released her, his fingers left her, and his shorts were done away with!

Kagome watched him sit up, his cock sprang to life once released from his spandex shorts; she knelt down in front of him. Her knees pulled up underneath her as she curiously took in his erect member, her fingers hesitantly moved in to touch the pulsating rod, and taking in its girth and length as she ran her fingers up the length and wrapped them around its base. She leaned forward, eyes moving to Vegeta who was watching her as she experimented a bit. He wanted her, and knew she wanted him inside, but this _was_ her first time, and obviously, she was a bit curious.

Her tongue darted forward and grazed the tip before she blew gently, watching as he closed his eyes, shivers running down his spine at the small action. It was amazing just _how_ sensitive he was down there. Braving the fires of hell in his eyes, she opened her mouth and took the head of his cock in, then with a gentle suck, she released him with a pop, listening as he groaned.

The girl was going to kill him if she kept this up, he knew he would explode sooner or later with her tentative ministrations on his cock. _"Woman~"_ he growled lowly. Letting his hand find her hair as he fought to keep control of his movements, watching as she pulled back and glared up at him playfully. This was a look he'd not yet encountered from her, and he had to admit, he liked it.

"I want to hear you say _my_ name, _Vegeta_." She practically purred out his name before taking his length in and pushing herself to take him in as far as possible without gagging, using her hand to move along the base as she raised her head up, her tongue twirling around the head before she bobbed once again back down. The pattern kept up as she listened to the musical groans and moans coming from Vegeta. It wasn't until he pulled her by the hair a bit to remove himself from her, forcing her back down against the floor and lining himself up at her entrance.

" _Kagome..."_ that voice, that irresistibly _adoring_ voice. It wasn't what she expected to hear from him, He was taking care of her. Of _her_. "I am not going to feed you some bullshit about how it won't hurt, just hold on tightly to me and do what you need to do to get through the first initial wave of pain. Bear with it, and I will make sure it goes away."

" _Why..."_

Why indeed. Vegeta shook his head, his eyes looked into hers and he caught his breath at what he saw. It was him, and it was the look in his eyes that he saw reflecting in hers. "...I've never felt so strongly about anyone...I don't know if you believe that, but I can promise you... _Kagome_..." he stressed her name, "...I don't want to ever let you go...not now, not ever...you are _mine_."

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter eight! I told you guys you would be wanting the next chapter, and I'm not the type to make you wait for chapters that compliment prior chapters. Now, with that said, one more and that will be the last of this romantic little display in the Gravity Chamber! Please, don't forget to review the previous chapter, this one and the next one, I am spoiling everyone with three chapters tonight, but it won't happen often if people stop reviewing! ...I'm not really that cruel, but I'm encouraged by reviews to write and even update quickly. Love you guys~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **A/N:**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **Hear my words~! This chapter contains a lemon. Yes, lemon goodness is written below. Now, for many of you who have been reading my stories since...2004 on my Devil-Babe-911 account, you know it's been a while since my last...** _ **lemon**_ **. I however do feel confident in my ability to deliver to you a hopefully passionate sexual scene and experience. I hope you all enjoy, and let the story continue~!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(One Week Ago)**

Kagome blushed, once upon a time, she would have flipped out had someone said she belonged to them. But she learned from hanging out and around demons, that some races mated, and when they did, it wasn't necessarily an _ownership_ thing, as much as it was a _partnership_. The word _mine_ went _both ways_. She closed her eyes and leaned in to his ear before whispering, _"Mine..."_

To keep from screaming as he plunged the head of his cock inside of her, Kagome accidently bit down on the nearest thing to her, this...happened to be the junction between Vegeta's neck and shoulder. Not that he'd taken any notice, the pain was ignored in favor of keeping her from hurting too much. He knew she was in pain, he knew it would hurt, and so he stilled himself with her warm walls until he felt a tongue drift over his neck. He took this as a signal to continue, and so he pressed further, and further, moans and cries coming from her lips, tears spilling from her eyes, his cock growing with each tearful droplet.

It was strange, he didn't understand why he became so hard with her tears, yet hated watching her suffer. "Almost..." he grunted. With one final thrust, he had completely buried himself inside of her. He stayed still for a few moments before he felt her pull away, her eyes hazy as she pulled him down to kiss her before rocking her own hips against his. Electricity seemed to shoot through her body as he twitched within her at the movements she'd made. Gasping in surprise, she felt him sit up cross-legged, she was now straddling him with her knees on either side of his. She sighed in absolute delight as his lips took hold of one of her nipples before his hands gripped her hips and lifted her slowly up his cock, almost to the point where he was no longer inside of her, then slammed her back down.

"AH~!" whatever _that_ was...it was _amazing_. She wanted more. And so she said as much, learning that being vocal with Vegeta was most definitely rewarding and beneficial to her. She quite nearly screamed in her ecstasy, "More! Vegeta! Please, again, again, again~!" He did as told, taking her all the way to the head of his cock before slamming her down. He smirked as an idea formed in his head. "You know...we never did get down to training...perhaps we should get started on that."

Kagome looked down at him, her hands on his chest as she looked curiously at him while trying to catch her breath. "...what? You mean...right now?!" She was shocked. They weren't _seriously_ going to stop what they were doing to _train_ were they!?

"Why not?" He gripped her hair and pulled her in for a fierce and passionate kiss before he broke away and looked to a hovering bot that was in sleep mode. "I personally train at more than one hundred times Earth's Gravity, but I don't want to kill you, now do I. Power on, Increase Gravity to two G's!"

Kagome was extremely confused, and when Vegeta cradled her body to him as if protecting her, she was even more so confounded, until she felt her body become heavy and he was suddenly even deeper inside of her than before. She felt her eyes widened as the gravity in the room changed and the experience intensified with the new pull of her body. He still lifted her and while moving at a faster pace than previously, gravity was now pulling her down on its own. She began to lift herself, moving at her own, slow pace, due to the newly adjusted gravity, but he allowed her the chance to get used to it, and was both proud and excited, not to mention more greatly aroused, when she began to pick up her pace, her moans echoing off the walls and her eyes closed as she let herself go.

Vegeta was holding tight to her hips to make sure _she_ didn't over exert herself with the gravity, watching as she brought both her hands up to play with her breasts, his cock pulsed as he eyed her fingers, running them over her nipples and pinching them, rubbing them gently and even tugging them as she enjoyed riding his cock. Her hair was wild and untamed now, moving with ever lift and fall of her hips, she whispered seductively, secretly, into Vegeta's ears as she leaned forward. _"C-can we...turn it up? Th-the Gravity...can we?!"_ Her body we moving all on it's own, thrusting herself down, making him go as deep as possible.

He couldn't hide the surprise on his face, already he knew he was about ready to burst, and this woman wanted _more_?! "Kami! Change Gravity to AH! ...FOUR G'S!" He yelled out as he felt her rolling her hips on his cock. He was drowning in pleasure right now, sweat was radiating off of both him and his newly acquired lover. He wanted to fill her to the brim, and as she began to lose herself to the ecstasy of their sexual prowess, he realized that she was ovulating. "Ah! W-woman!"

"Kagome! M-my name~! My name is-Nng...aaaAH~! K-KAGOME! Oh KAMI! VEGETA! I FEEL IT! IT'S INCREDIBLE! YOUR COCK IS PULSATING INSIDE OF ME! I FEEL IT THROBBING! OH FUCK ME!"

Vegeta flipped her over, careful of the gravity slamming her, and started to move quickly inside of her, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but then, neither was she. So long as the Prince of All Saiyans didn't blow before a human girl, he was fine. Ramming his cock as deep inside of her as he could go, he watched her hair fly around her wildly as she shook her head back and forth, trying to retain some sanity as he drove her over the metaphorical wall.

She screamed out his name in a spiraling downward gradient of lustful moans and her grip turned vice as she tightened around him, his climax coming dangerously close as he felt her reach her own max, and with a few final thrusts, he felt her body convulse around his pulsing cock and his mind turned blank as his canines lengthened in his bout of pleasure and he brought his teeth down on the junction between her shoulder and her neck, piercing the skin and taking in the copper taste of her blood before this teeth retracted and returned to normal. His eyes took in her heavily breathing form, the rise and fall of her chest, her closed eyes, and the glisten of her skin from the sweat of their _training_. He held himself up, so not to crush her, and carefully, taking her in his arms, he rolled over while keeping himself buried deep within her, still spilling the remnants of his seed within her womb.

Kagome shivered at the feel of his seed being released inside of her, she was completely drained, but was in complete and utter bliss. _"...Mnmm..."_ she looked sleepily up and into Vegeta's own exhausted eyes, leaning forward, she took his lips in one last, long, lustful kiss before breaking away from his lips and resting her head against his chest. She picked up the speedily beating of his heart and sighed as she relaxed in the strong, warm arms of her...whatever he was. _'I don't know what we are...but as far as what Trunks said about doing something about my own happiness...I most certainly...did_ _ **something.**_ _'_ With that thought in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

Vegeta laid on the cool ground and watched her with feral, possessive eyes as he inhaled his scent that was enveloping her body. _"Gravity Chamber, power down."_ He spoke softly so not to wake his _mate_ , wondering _how_ exactly, he was going to break this news...to his _wife_.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter nine! I** _ **KNOW**_ **you guys love me after tonight, right?! Dear god I hope so! I will update again tomorrow, but I would have felt absolutely SHITTY if I'd not provided my readers with the full Gravity Chamber Scene. Just please support my writing by reviewing and I'll continue these chapters in frequent updates, nyan~! Review and I'll update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **COMMENT REPLY FOR**

 **Guest Reviewer**

 **~Fenty~**

 **I split the last three chapters up because I DON'T WANT MY READERS TO EXPECT 5,000 WORD CHAPTERS FROM ME EVERY UPDATE, and so I made sure to keep them at my normal 1,000 – 1,500 word chapters.**

 **Seriously, I know how to write and end a chapter, but I also get really tired of people consistently asking for LONGER chapters, so I just try to keep them at the same length. That is my own little thing. And you know what, once this story is written, I'll end up going back through and** _ **prettifying**_ **it. So hopefully it won't bother you much anymore, I'll be sure to end the next chapter with something real EARTH SHATTERING next time...maybe I'll kill Trunks. XD**

 **Oh, that wasn't a rant, just a point I had to make clear, no PM for Guest Reviewers so I the only way to Reply is...yep, you guessed it...on my CHAPTERS. ...ah well...c'est la vie...**

 **Happy Reading, love you all~!**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(One Week Ago)**

It was the day after their _mating_ , and Vegeta had a situation on his hands that he hadn't cared to think about until after he had attained his _mate_. The situation he didn't want to think about, was Bulma. He wouldn't deny caring for the woman, but he could not in any way claim to love her, or want her as a mate. It was instinctual, mates were never chosen; they were found by what Saiyans referred to as their _inner beast_. Their primate instincts were to mate with _one_ , he married Bulma, and had a son with the woman, but his beast had never risen to the occasion to _mate_ her. He'd simply believed it was due to having no other female Saiyans left alive, but then, that full Kakarot had mated with the human banshee years ago. "Whether he knew what he was doing or not...who knows...but his beast _did_ respond to the shrieking weakling."

"Talking to yourself, Vegeta?"

Vegeta turned and watched as Bulma walked in with an exhausted look on her face. She had no doubt fallen asleep in her lab again, drowning herself in her work and putting her body in danger of breaking down like he'd seen happen a few times before from her overworking. "Woman...sit down."

"Don't tell me what to do, Vegeta, I'm not really in the mood." She opened the fridge, pulling out an orange soda before sitting down all the same. "Well?"

"I have made a choice to extinguish this...contract..."

Bulma stared for a moment at her husband as she tried to understand what it was he was talking about. When it clicked in her head, she blanked. "What?"

"What is it you humans call it? I want to end our arrangement... _this_." He motioned to the house, her and him.

"... _divorce_..." she said dully, as if the word was foreign to her.

"Yes, I want a divorce."

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists tightly, "...you want to take _my_ son away?!"

"He is my son as well, not to mention he is my only heir. I am still the Prince of-"

"FUCK YOUR STATUS, VEGETA! I am you wife, it _will_ stay that way, and he is your son, that won't change either! I'm going to bed, and when I wake up tomorrow, this conversation will have _never_ taken place! UNDERSTOOD!?"

Vegeta's eyes widened, this was twice now she'd insulted his title and disrespected him. He couldn't understand this woman, her position was as a _last resort_ , pleasure slave, or...a wife as they called it on Earth. "You have no authority over me, woman."

"I AM YOUR WIFE!"

Vegeta slammed his own fist down on the table as he stood, towering dangerously over her as two figured walked in to find them arguing with one another. "THAT MEANS NOTHING TO ME! YOU _ARE_ MY WIFE, BUT YOU ARE _NOT_ MY **MATE**!"

"Dad?"

The furious duo turned to see Trunks holding the edge of Kagome's shirt. This seemed to send Bulma over the edge as she blew up once more.

"It's your fault, isn't it! You _homewrecker_!"

Kagome frowned, but stood her ground. _'She's right...I did this to them...but...while I have no problem listening to her yell at me for my part in this, I will not apologize for doing what I did. I have been in her place once before, only...I didn't act, I never stopped it, and never did anything to win InuYasha. This time...I won't let myself be unhappy. I will keep Vegeta, and I will not let anyone stand in my way!'_

Vegeta took in how his mates' eyes had hardened with the resolution of an unknown resolution, and wondered curiously what it was that she'd full heartedly committed herself to.

"Get out!" Bulma yelled, standing and moving towards the woman next to her son, she screamed, "GET OUT YOU BITCH!"

 _ **SLAP**_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Alright guys, I'm stating this, because I don't want anyone to be shocked or surprised if they haven't already figured this out. I'm NOT following CANON. I love DBZ and IY, however, this story is manipulating the characters in my own way, I hope they stay in character in SOME ways, but this isn't DBZ** _ **or**_ **IY, as such, please do not expect** _ **EVERYTHING**_ **to fall in line with those series. Also...pay close attention to what Kagome said. Most of her friends died in the battle, and she's in a different dimension, so she can't travel to the past either anymore...with that said, please don't get your hopes up on an IY character making a cameo. That isn't directed towards anyone really, I just wanted to put that out there. Love you guys, review and tell me what you think! The next chapter** _ **will**_ **be longer, as it will start the new Arc of this fic. LOVE YOU GUYS~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(One Week Ago)**

Kagome placed her hand to her reddened cheek, already swelling from the hand that had struck her. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she had deserved that slap. But with the gloves on, she was going to get in a few hits of her own. "Bulma-"

"Don't say my name, you fucking bitch!"

"Mom...!"

"..." Kagome stepped forward, moving Trunks out of the way of Bulma's verbal lashings, she kept the boy behind her. She didn't think Bulma would hit or injure her son, but she didn't care for the boy to get yelled at because she was angry at her. "Hit me if you wish...yell at me as you feel necessary, but I made a choice. It wasn't the right one, but it was the one I made. I want to be a part of Vegeta's life, and if that hurts you, I'm sorry. No...I know that hurts you. I have been in your place before...I know the pain, of having someone take away the person you love...or in my case, the person I _thought_ I loved. I want to say that I'm not the type to do that..." tears swelled in Kagome's eyes as she finally allowed the realization of the fact that she had acted very much like Kikyou, to sink in. "...but I am...and I did." Kagome bowed deeply, showing the woman that she _was_ sorry for what she did, she couldn't lift her head...she couldn't stand to stare this woman in the eyes, the fact that she'd gone behind her back and slept with her husband...yes, Vegeta had explained to Kagome that a mate and wife were two completely diverse things, but she wondered...if he had ever taken the time to explain that to Bulma.

"Do you think an _"I'm sorry"_ is going to cut it?" Bulma seethed, "...sorry dear, but that's not good enough."

"...I wish..." Kagome's eyes widened and she stopped herself, the jewel she kept hidden on her person had still never been used, no wish had _ever_ been made on it, "..."

" _...wishes..."_ Bulma frowned, turning to Vegeta she felt a vindictive feeling take up residence in the pit of her heart, "...do what you wish...I won't kick you or your hussy out until you find a place to stay...since you wish to take Trunks with you."

Kagome chanced looking at the angry woman from beneath her bangs and as she watched Bulma leave, she finally straightened up. Trunks nervously peered out from around Kagome's leg. Looking up at her cheek, he pulled on her shirt and she glanced down at him before kneeling in front of him, making sure that she was now eye level with the boy who had over the past week and a half, won her heart.

"Are you okay?" The thirteen year old asked, placing his free hand on her red cheek, he could literally see the outline of his mothers' hand. He saw her wince a bit at the touch and withdrew his hand. Trying to lighten the mood, he smiled a bit, "...I guess this means you won the fight?"

Kagome cringed at the term, "I feel like the fight you witnessed was merely a step closer to the war that's to come."

Trunks nodded, he felt the same way. Both turned their eyes to Vegeta who looked to be in thought, and neither cared to break him from it either. So the three sat silently in the room, in the silence, not knowing what was to come, but that something was most definitely coming.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(The Present)**

Bulma growled out irritably at Goku who was standing and laughing at Gohan who was worse for wear.

"Really, I don't understand why we couldn't have just sent Trunks and Goten out to find the dragon balls, this would have been like a scavenger hunt for them." He was dripping wet from having been thrown into the water by his dad to get one of the last few balls, they already had six, and only one was left. No one knew what they were collecting the balls for, only that Bulma was determined to get them before tomorrow. Speaking of which... "Say, Bulma?"

"What?"

"What is happening tomorrow, that's so important that the dragon balls _have_ to be gathered by then?" Gohan asked.

Goku looked at his long time childhood friend curiously too. "I also was wondering. I mean, why not ask Vegeta to come along and help?"

"...Vegeta is busy with his new... _friend_..."

The two glanced between one another, _**"Friend~!?"**_

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome glanced around curiously at the room, Dr. Briefs was rather gentle hearted through this whole situation, and even though Vegeta was no longer going to be with his daughter, he had explained that he couldn't bring himself to hate or dislike the man who he still thought of like a son. The father of his grandchild, he said, was a strong and opinionated man, and honorable to the core, even if the choice he made most recently hadn't been done correctly, he couldn't fault him either for his race's culture or his own primal instincts.

On top of the comments he'd made concerning Vegeta, he had a few friendly things to say about Kagome, which had really taken her by surprise. He had said nothing short of her being a sweet and charming individual with a lot of heart and a broken past, though what he knew about her past, she wasn't sure. He said her eyes spoke to him.

Mrs. Briefs, or...Bunny, as she continued to encourage Kagome to call her, had been nothing less than a friend to her, wanting all the "juicy" details, though...that had confused both Kagome and Vegeta. Neither would voice this however, if the two weren't angry at them, then that was just one less drama to deal with. Vegeta had sat down with Trunks and explained in detail that he _would_ be coming with _them_. He seemed fine with that, but he still asked about what was going to happen to his mom, that concern broke Kagome's heart, but she couldn't ask him to not worry, she could only try and console his heart. She _hoped_ that she wasn't lying to him when she said his mother would be fine.

It was during this time that she watched Bulma walk in with a large group of people who she could only guess were her friends.

"Oh!"

Kagome watched from her spot beside Dr. Briefs, unsure of what to think of the man before her with oddly spike hair. He ran up to her with a little boy who looked like a mirror image of him sitting straddled on his shoulders.

"Are you the one Bulma mentioned?!"

Kagome arched a brow, she wasn't' about to say anything until she knew _what_ Bulma had said. "I don't know...what did she say?"

"Oh, that Vegeta had a new friend...I'm shocked! I didn't know Vegeta made any contact with people outside of our little group."

Kagome smiled, clearly Bulma hadn't said anything about what she'd done, though she still wasn't a hundred percent certain as to what the group was doing there, or what the big orbs in their arms were, for that matter. "Yeah... I guess you could call me his friend,"

"She's my mate, Kakarot..."

" _...eehhH!?"_

Kagome looked curiously at the man who she now knew as Kakarot, "..." he seemed shocked, as if he wasn't sure _what_ to say.

"I guess a congratulations is in order?" He laughed finally.

The woman behind him and the others looked absolutely shocked at the revelation made by Vegeta who now stood behind Kagome, and even more so by the easy going Kakarot.

"What do you mean _congratulations_ , Goku?!"

This one was a woman, her hair was done up in a tight black bun, and she was dressed in oriental martial arts clothing.

"Could I possibly get names with faces, I'm a little bit confused as to who everyone is."

The woman turned a fierce glare to Kagome, but after dealing with Bulma, she was used to the heated stares.

"This is my mate, Chichi...and my youngest, Goten. This one is Gohan, he's my eldest son, and his mate Videl, his daughter Pan...next to them is my best friend, Krillin, and his wife 18, and their daughter Marron. Oh...then Piccolo is outside with Tien and Yamcha. Um...what is your name?"

"Kagome, it's nice to meet you Kakarot,"

He grinned, "you can call me Goku. Kakarot is my birth name, and Goku is my Earth name."

Kagome frowned, _'Birth name...and...Earth name? Oh!'_ she smiled, "you are a Saiyan too, aren't you!"

Goku nodded, "that's right, Vegeta and I are the last pure blooded Saiyans."

"What about Uncle Turble," Trunks asked in wonder.

Vegeta's eyes widened and a look of distaste formed on his face, "I'm not completely sure he's even a Saiyan..."

"Who is Turble?"

"Vegeta's baby brother," Goku laughed loudly.

" _Not_ by choice!"

Bulma who was becoming angrier and angrier by the second, turned and pulled Krillin and Gohan outside, telling them to place their dragon balls on the ground. Piccolo and Yamcha came up to them as she was rolling the one she had held up next to the other five. "GOKU~!" She yelled out and watched as everyone ran outside to see what had happened, "I need the other two Dragon Balls!"

Vegeta seemed unsure of what it was she wanted, so he extended his arm out before Goku and stopped him from continuing forward.

"Back off Vegeta,"

"Woman, what is it you plan to wish for?"

"...that has nothing to do with you."

"...wish?" She glanced around and noted the green man staring at her, "what does he mean by _wish_?"

The green man who she could only guess was one of three names, Piccolo, Yamcha or Tien, stared at her for a moment longer before turning away and answering her question, "the dragon balls can grant three wishes once the Eternal Dragon is summoned."

"How?"

"Earths guardian Kami created them, but when I merged with him, I became the new guardian, until we found another...Dende...who created a new dragon and a new set of Dragon Balls...they are wish orbs that come from the Planet Namek...I couldn't explain _how_ they do what they do...I just know that they aren't to be trifled with. You...you are mated with Vegeta?"

Kagome nodded, "yes...I am."

He nodded, "then this will no doubt be bad. However, it will happen regardless of whether or not we stop her now...I'm sure she'll find a way around us later..."

"..." Kagome looked away from the green man and watched as Bulma stormed away from Goku who seemed confused, but was nervously staring between his wife and Vegeta.

"Chichi, I don't understand, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, except that you are patting Vegeta on the back for cheating! How disgusting!"

"But...it wasn't like Bulma was his mate...I mean, why does that matter?"

Worse words to ever be spoken, "HOW DARE YOU! HE IS HER HUSBAND GOKU!"

"Mom!" Gohan rushed forward and grabbed his mom who was beating her fists against his dad's chest. Though, Goku didn't seem bothered by the attacks, he seemed even more confused than before though, that was for sure.

"SHENRON!"

Kagome and the others turned to see Bulma raising her hands up high in the air, her voice carrying all of her anger as she called out the name of what Kagome assumed to be the dragon. Watching the sky darken and the winds pick up, lightning sparking around them as Bulma continued on.

"I CALL ON YOU! COME FORTH AND GRANT ME MY WISHES! SHENRON~!"

Kagome stepped back and felt Trunks beside her take her hand, he seemed used to this. To her left, Vegeta was standing cautiously beside Bulma, making sure that nothing would happen. Though, what could happen, Kagome wasn't so sure. She unconsciously took hold of the pink orb hanging by a string around her neck and watched a shock of lightning hit the earth before a Chinese dragon of green shot forward and pierced the clouds before peering down at them and growling out.

" _ **WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?"**_

"...Shenron!" Bulma yelled out, "GRANT ME MY WISH!" She turned her eyes to Vegeta, and for the first time since Kagome had et the blue haired woman, she watched as tears fell brokenheartedly from her eyes. "Vegeta..." she made sure to say his name without letting her voice break in her sorrow, "I wish you'd never come to Earth..."

A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.

" _No..."_ Kagome shook her head, turning to the Dragon as its eyes glowed fiercely before dimming.

" **YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED!"**

"NO! Shenron! Don't grant that wish, please!" Kagome begged.

" **ONCE A WISH HAS BEEN MADE IT CAN NOT BE UNDONE."**

Kagome looked back and screamed in horror, _**"Trunks!"**_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter eleven, I hope you all enjoy it. I'm kind of sad, I only got like...four reviews for my last chapter,** _ **sigh**_ **. I made this one longer, like I said, and like I also stated, this would be the start of the next arc, or...Kagome's next adventure...Love you guys, review and I should update much earlier tomorrow, I get off at five, nyan~!**


	12. Chapter 12

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(Present)**

Eyes were wide in horror as a series of horrible events began to take place. Right before Kagome's eyes, the little boy she had bonded with over the two, going on three weeks that she'd been at Capsule Corps, started to fade in and out of existence. The Dragon was still waiting for the next two wishes, and looking at the boy who was now almost completely gone from sight, she screamed loudly. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She turned her eyes onto Bulma, a heavy wind began to pick up and another cry filled her ears.

"GOHAN!"

Kagome looked back again, this time it was Videl who was in sorrow and fear. Looking between her infant daughter and her husband who was lost. Not sure of what to do, he could only hold the two close in his arms as they started to fade and become translucent.

"OH KAMI! GOKU! MY BABY!" Chichi cried out, throwing her arms tightly around Goten's shoulders as he clung tightly to her clothes, scared to let her go.

Goten cried out to the woman holding him, _"Mama!"_

" _Dad~!"_

Hearing the barely audible voice of Trunks, Kagome turned to stare at Vegeta. He looked down at his hands, their translucent glow had him looking fearful for the first time since Kagome had met the man. A glow surrounded her and she knew the Jewel was working to protect her from the magic of the Dragon Balls, or... _Shenron_. She looked to the dragon and made her way towards him as she watched Bulma's legs give out. " _I_ have two wishes...Shenron..."

" **WHAT ARE YOUR WISHES?"**

"Take me back a year before Vegeta was supposed to come to Earth, with the means, and knowledge required to find him again! My second wish, I want...for the first child I have...to be the very same, soul and body, of Trunks, the little boy you are erasing from history!"

" **..."**

"CAN YOU DO THAT!?"

Bulma screeched, "NO! HE'S MY SON! YOU CAN'T TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME!"

"You were going to throw him away! You don't have a right to yell at me for the consequences of your own spiteful wish!"

' _ **Shikon no Miko, I can grant these wishes~'**_

' _No! Stay out of this you damn Jewel!'_ She waited in annoyance for the Dragon to respond, finally, Trunks who was still fading, became a glowing orb and shot forward, embedding itself within her womb. Her eyes furrowed a bit, but then realization struck her like a knife.

" **YOUR WISHES WILL BOTH BE GRANTED! THE CHILD YOU CARRY WILL BE BORN WITH THE SOUL OF YOUNG TRUNKS! HE WILL NOT BE OF THE SAME GENES, BUT THE SAME SOUL! FOR YOUR OTHER WISH, YOU WILL KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW!"**

 _And just like that, light shined welcomingly around the large group, though unwanted all the same...and then...there was darkness._

 **-x-x-x-**

 **(AGE: 761...SIXTEEN...YEARS AGO)**

Kagome looked around in slight annoyance. Around a month ago, she woke up alone on the Capsule Corp lawn. She had checked for any auras that were around, and had been successful in finding two, Bulma's and Dr. Briefs. She had been wary of Bulma, but if the wish _had_ come true, there would be no memories of herself, Vegeta _or_ Trunks.

Since she had nowhere to stay, Bulma had been a completely different person than the woman she'd met before. She had opened her doors, to her, and they stayed up late nights talking about Bulma and her current on again, off again boyfriend. Kagome new of course that she couldn't beat around the bush forever, so...she had made a request of Bulma.

" _Can you build for me...a spaceship?"_

Kagome subconsciously placed her hand on her abdomen as she looked at the machine, it was huge, but incomplete. However, it _had_ , only been a month since she'd asked, and Bulma was more than happy to try her hands at the task. N fact, her biggest problem had been _what the ship would be made of_ and that was easily fixed when she came across Goku's old space pod, though not a lot was left from it. Bulma hadn't explained what the metal was from, but Kagome was not stupid, and had figured it out herself.

"Kagome!"

Turning, Kagome smiled, it was hard hiding what she'd done to this girl, but she seemed happy all the same, so Kagome would live on with the knowledge that she had already hurt her once before, and wasn't about to do it again. "What is it?"

"I'm calling a break for the rest of the day, I have a reunion to go to and I wanted you to come with me. Go get dressed!" Bulma yelled before she herself disappeared back inside.

Kagome couldn't understand, she had taken Kagome shopping almost immediately upon Kagome's request for lodging and her slightly modified story, well...her _original_...story. The one she had the first time she had woken up there. That same story then, had her locked in a room wearing her husband's baggy clothes, now she had a large guest room and her own clothes. It was a completely different girl.

"So I get to _meet_ everyone again?" Kagome smiled, "That's fine...I have time..." she glanced down at her belly that hadn't yet started to show, but she knew it would start soon..."...a little bit, at least."

 **-x-x-x-**

Dressed in a pair of spandex black capris that went just past her knee's, and a blue button up shirt with quarter length sleeves, a pair of white tinny shoes on her feet.

"Why not do something with your hair?"

Kagome who was lounging in the back of Bulma's cruiser, ran her fingers through her hair and smiled, "I like my hair, and nothing needs to be done to it."

"...hm...if you say so. I get bored when I have nothing to do, and end up almost always getting my hair done up somehow or my nails done, usually both."

Kagome smiled, _'Trust me...I know. In the short time I've known_ _ **you**_ _...you've had at least five hairstyles...I do like this one though,'_ Kagome eyed the blue hair that was full and lush in its looks. Bulma had actually been close to cutting it all off when Kagome mentioned how she liked it long, so she ended up just restyling it.

"Oh, were here!"

Kagome peered out the window and was surprised to see a mini island coming into view below them. "Where are we?"

"Kame house, Master Roshi lives here. He has trained all of the guys one time or another...I think you'll like him since you always go one about training and such."

Kagome blushed, _'Not as much as others, I'm sure. Besides, I'm not really talking about training for me, I only asked for a Gravity Chamber in the space ship for Vegeta, if...I find him at all. I have all sorts of things in my head, the Dragon wasn't wrong when he said all I would need to Know would be there when my wish was granted, but it's jumbled...and makes_ _ **zero**_ _sense.'_

"Hey Guys~!"

Kagome felt the cruiser land as Bulma yelled out the window to her friends, everyone came running out to meet Bulma and Kagome almost wanted to duck inside and hide.

"BULMA!"

Kagome listened as three voices called to the Blue haired girl. She recognized only Krillin who, of course, _didn't_ know her. No one did...she knew the dragon hadn't helped her keep her memories...no, that was the Shikon. The Shikon had kept the Dragon's Magic off of her, with the exception of her own wishes, in other words, she had retained all of her memories while everyone else lost them as if Vegeta hadn't ever come, and thus, everything after never took place. It still hurt watching all of the children fade, Videl...Kagome didn't know Videl, but the fear in her eyes, staring up at Gohan, and looking down at her daughter, tears terrorizing her cheeks as she watched everything fade from existence.

"Hey, who's that?"

Kagome who had been watching as the old man Roshi got his truffles thrown at him for ogling Bulma's chest, blushed at being suddenly seen by Krillin and the turtle next to him. Climbing out of the cruiser, Kagome smiled, "nice to meet you all, my name is Kagome. I'm Bulma's friend and, at the current moment, housemate."

"Housemate?" Krillin asked as he looked at Bulma.

"Yeah, she has no family here. If the story she told me is true, she woke up in a different dimension...or something. Right?"

Kagome nodded, _'yes...the first time I woke up on your lawn, it was different dimension, now it's the same dimension, though still not mine, and a different time.'_ Kagome sighed, "I am trying to get a space ship built...to find someone..." her hand dropped once more to her womb, closing her eyes, she felt like crying. "...he's extremely important to me...and I won't let anyone stand in the way of me finding him."

Bulma smiled, "...so is he your husband?"

Kagome shook her head, "no, he's more than that...he's my mate. You can get a divorce and never hear from your husband again...but a mate can not be ignored, and will never leave you. He is bound to you...through time and death. If he dies...I die...the same is for me. If I die, so than will he. I need to find him...he's alive, I know it, and I will find him."

Bulma wrapped an arm around her new friends shoulder and grinned, "I'll help you find him, it sounds like this guy really means a lot to you."

"Speaking of meaning a lot to someone." Krillin started but stopped as Kagome viciously shook her head, her hands crossing in the shape of an X as she did. Unsure of whether he should continue, he finally did. "...where is Yamcha?"

Kagome sighed and her head fell forward in defeat. She had dealt with Bulma's yelling about her now _ex_ while they were getting dressed. Yeah, she had also asked if her boyfriend would be going with us...and the mistake was one she had hoped wouldn't be repeated in the near future. Sadly, she couldn't exactly give verbal warning to Bulma's bald friend.

"OH! That idiot!"

"...oh no," Krillin stepped back as he realized what he'd done.

Kagome smiled sadly, "He went out with another girl..." Kagome shuddered, realizing that Vegeta had technically done the same to Bulma with her...Bulma really had bad luck with men...but Kagome wasn't about to say anything about it with Bulma. She wanted this to be different, and she realized now that Bulma made a much better ally, than she did an enemy. That...and she was building a ship for her. If she made her mad now, she might put a detonator in the damn thing and blow it up once Kagome breeched the atmosphere.

"I didn't even tell him we were going to be here, he made me so mad! UGH~!" Bulma seethed angrily, shaking her head, she tried to control her rage and finally, she calmed herself down a bit. "Anyways, on a more important note, where is Goku? I haven't seen him in years!"

"Well, he said he'd be here, so...all we can do is wait," Krillin grinned.

Kagome saw the excitement, it was obvious just how much they loved Goku, and she could understand. She had already planned on pulling him aside to ask for his assistance, as well as explain the truth about _everything_ , hopefully...he would understand...and believe her.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: So here is chapter twelve, I hope you all enjoy! This is the second arc to That Girl, I hope you all enjoy it, there was no way I could just end the series with Kagome and Vegeta getting such an easily attained happily ever after. Let's just say, the Drama Well is only about a bucket full and we aren't even close to breeching the lip! Love you guys~!**


	13. Chapter 13

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(Present)**

Kagome watched the group head inside, she had planned on following them inside as well, but feeling someone approaching she stopped and waited. Turning her attention fully onto the bright aura heading their way.

She watched as a golden cloud flew towards Kame House and smiled softly as Goku descended with a little boy in his arms. "Huh? Is that...Gohan?"

"...oh...yeah, it is! Who...are you?" Goku asked curiously, scratching his head as he looked down at his son.

Kagome turned and called inside, "Bulma! Krillin! Master Roshi~! Goku is here!"

It took only a few seconds for everyone to run outside and greet their old friend.

Bulma froze after running outside, "hey, whose the kid?"

"Are you trying to earn some extra cash babysitting or something?"

Goku turned his attention to the boy in his arms and smiled, "He's my son...but then..." his eyes met with Kagome's, "you already knew that, didn't you."

This wasn't a question as the others took on expressions of shock and confusion. Stepping forward, she stopped a foot from Goku and Gohan, smiling gently in Gohan's direction before looking seriously into Goku's eyes. "I did not wish to ruin your reunion, but I have to speak with you Goku...it's very important that I do."

"..." Goku placed Gohan down and nodded, "sure. Uh...Bulma, do you mind watching Gohan for a sec?"

"Oh, uh...right, Goku." Bulma held her hand out, and after a reassuring nod from his father, Gohan ran into Bulma's arms.

"There are very few spots to speak unheard, so perhaps we can go elsewhere?"

"Can you fly?" Goku asked, slightly surprised.

"No, but you can. I can use this floating cloud, if it'll let me."

"Oh! Nimbus...yeah. It should if you have a pure heart."

Kagome frowned, "I don't think my hearts all that pure anymore, but...worth a try, I guess." She touched the cloud gently, carefully gauging the solidity of the cloud before hopping onto it and thanking whatever Kami's were listening, that she _didn't_ fall through. "...so...shall we?" She pointed up.

Goku nodded, and the cloud followed its owner as if knowing on its own where it needed to go. They took to the sky and Kagome ushered Goku further ahead, they stopped in the middle of the ocean, a large rock formation stuck up out of the ocean enough that Kagome climb off the cloud and sat down on the warm stone. Goku landed on Nimbus and sat crisscrossed on the cloud as he waited for Kagome to speak.

"My name is Kagome...the easiest part of this will be telling you that I'm not from this time, or this dimension. I've met you before, Goku...or, Kakarot..."

"Kakarot?"

Kagome nodded, "I guess, that's your Saiyan name? I'm not sure still on the details, but from what I do understand, you are a Saiyan, and a pretty strong one?"

"A Saiyan?" Goku frowned, "I don't understand."

Shaking her head, she sighed, "I guess you don't learn about that stuff until later, so I won't touch base on any of that yet, more to the point, my being here is because of the Dragon Balls. As I told you, I've met you before...sixteen years in the future, to be exact."

"No way~!" Goku laughed, "You aren't lying, are you!"

"No, I'm not. While I don't really care about the time or dimension, what I do care about, is the wish that was made that caused me to come here, or more specifically, caused me to make a wish of my own, and come here."

"What happened?"

Looking carefully at Goku, she spoke the name softly, as if still afraid that she might somehow be overheard. _"Bulma..."_

"Bulma sent you back?"

"No, I did that myself. You see, Bulma found me in the future, and she somewhat took me in, somewhat locked me up. Depends on how you look at it. Her son and I got-"

"SON~?!"

"...well, yes...he was her son...his name was Trunks. But...he's mine now."

Goku took on a lost look, but his eyes hardened at the hurt look in Kagome's eyes. "What happened?"

"...I'll start from the beginning."

 **-x-x-x-**

Bulma was looking around the sky for Goku while Gohan played with Turtle and a crab on Turtle's back. It was cute to watch, but really, where did Goku and Kagome fly off to?

"So Bulma, your friend..." Krillin blushed as he walked up to Bulma, "you wouldn't happen to know if she's seeing anyone, would you?"

"Krillin, I'm sure she's got taller standards." Bulma laughed at her friends' flustered cheeks.

"Hey now, no need to point out my obvious lack of growth!"

"...ah~!"

The gold glow of the Nimbus could be seen flying towards them, Goku beside it.

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome looked at Goku as they came closer to Kame house, "Please remember, the Bulma in this time, doesn't know. I don't want her to know, Goku. I'm scared she might try making another wish, should she find out about Trunks and Vegeta...I can't endanger my mate...or _my_ child. So please..."

"I understand, Kagome. Besides, you said the wish also took Gohan's wife and child, and my youngest? Not to mention, Krillin's daughter and wife...how...it just, I don't understand how she wouldn't think this through."

"Normally, she would have...but she was consumed with anger, and grief. She was betrayed, Goku. I caused this...so...I will fix this."

"What do you plan on doing? If he never comes to Earth..." Goku stopped a bit from Kame House, both in plain view of his friends, "...will you search the Galaxy until you find him? What if you do find him? What then? Just explain everything and hope he's interested or that he believes you? There are so many things that could go wrong...what if Bulma remembers?"

"...I have no idea...Goku. I can't answer any of those, except for one...I will search the Galaxy, a hundred times over, if it means I might ever see him again. There is a saying, absence makes the heart grow fonder...then another says absence makes the heart grow cold and helps a heart to wander. You know, in all the days I was in Capsule Corps. Bulma was always in her lab, I wonder if that was why...she was so mad. She was drifting away...and I was replacing her...maybe I _did_ go about this the wrong way."

Goku shook his head, "No, I don't think so. I know Bulma, she would have been upset either way, I also know that...when I mated with Chichi, it was something that I _couldn't_ control. You have no control of your body when your teeth pierce the flesh of your destined one...I think, it was the same for Vegeta...and I think it was also the same for you...somehow, your body reacted to Vegeta as your soulmate."

Kagome nodded, "perhaps...I just hope, when I see Vegeta, he'll know I'm his..."

Goku laughed, "no problems there, I can smell it from here, you are taken. I don't know what Vegeta's scent is, but if I had my guess, I'd say it's on you from your toes up!"

Kagome blushed, but the awkward moment was quick to pass when they turned their attention to a greater power level, or, in Kagome's case, the dangerous aura, that was heading straight for them. Kagome had the Nimbus bring her back down to Bulma's side and Goku landed soon after. Neither listening as Bulma called out to them in an attempt to find out what was so important that they couldn't talk around them. However, there would be no answers given...quite yet.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter thirteen! I hope you all enjoy this update, I won't be able to update till late tomorrow, so please be patient and review~! LOVE YOU GUYS, NYAN~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(Present)**

It was only a few moments after Goku and Kagome's silence that Roshi and Krillin sensed the same energy that they had.

"It feels evil..." Kagome frowned, "it's coming from that direction." Kagome pointed ahead.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kagome, no one is coming. You guys are just trying to freak me out, right?!"

"Bulma, you should get back."

Bulma tried to grab Gohan and retreat further away from the others, but Gohan was faster and brushed past her, trying his best to get to his father. Kagome grabbed him before he could reach Goku and held him in a firm, but gentle hug.

There, finally in their sight, was a man built like a beast, his hair flared' dangerously down his back in spikes of ebony, and just by looking at him, she knew. "You're a Saiyan too! Like Goku...and Vegeta..."

His eyes, immediately they were drawn to her. But he withdrew his attention, and gave it back to Goku. "So we meet again at last, you've grown up...I recognize you though...Kakarot."

Goku looked back at Kagome, "that's the name you called me by earlier...wasn't it? Kakarot? So..." his eyes met with the guy hovering before them, "I guess that proves it, I really am a Saiyan. That...or the two of you cooked up a pretty elaborate lie."

"I honestly have no idea who this is. Vegeta never mentioned any other Saiyans, besides you, and the kids, but even they were only half Saiyan...oh...well, he mentioned one other. Vegeta has a brother...Turble...but, apparently he doesn't like him all that much." Kagome looked at the guy ahead of them, "is that you? Turble?"

The man scoffed, "please~! Don't compare me to such a weakling~! AUGH! And how do you know of Prince Vegeta!? Who are you? ANSWER ME!"

"...My name is Kagome..." she stepped forward, despite the child in her arms, choosing to brave the fires in this mans eyes. "I am Prince Vegeta's mate, the proof is on my neck, and is carried in my scent...as well..." her hand dropped to her womb, and the man stared in shock, lost in horror, absolutely stunned by her daring words.

"Do you think me a fool, woman!? Prince Vegeta has never been to this mud ball of a planet! Had he ever stepped foot on this rock, I promise you, no one would still be here!"

"...you are right...he hasn't been on this planet, yet. Though, that changes nothing. I am who I said I am...you on the other hand, have _yet_ to give us a name or anything else to go by."

"..." the man growled in annoyance, but lowered himself to the earth's surface. A quick sniff of the air had his eyes widening, shock harbored deep in his eyes before he spoke, his voice much calmer than before. "Raditz...I am the elder brother of Kakarot."

A wave of surprised outcries filtered the air.

Raditz ignored them all and continued, his eyes solely on Kagome and his brother. "We are Saiyans, a part of a warrior race, and the last of only a few. Vegeta, myself, Kakarot, and one other Saiyan...remain. Then of course...your unborn...if you truly are Vegeta's mate, I can only assume the child you carry is his heir. That would make the brat a half-breed. So five of us."

Kagome shook her head, "Six..." she looked down at Gohan who was quick to bury his head in her neck to avoid eye contact with his _uncle_.

"So this one is-"

"Kakarot's son." Kagome answered.

"What is this Kakarot nonsense!?" Bulma yelled out in annoyance. "His name is Goku!"

Krillin nodded, "Yeah, you guys have lost me."

Raditz sneered, "Kakarot, your mission was to destroy all life on this planet, yet clearly life still remains! Why have you not completed such a simple task!?"

Kagome frowned, "Saiyans...are sweepers?"

"Tch...Exterminators, more like."

"Listen Mister! I don't know who you are, but you obviously got the wrong guy! Shoo, shooo~!" Krillin moved closer to Raditz.

Kagome felt his aura moving, not necessarily aggressively, but strategically, calculatingly. She wasn't even able to yell out a warning when Raditz's tail whipped out dangerously across Krillin's face and sent him sprawling into Kame House, leaving his body half in and half out of a newly made hole. "That wasn't necessary~! You knew he was weaker, so why bother!?"

"Humph...because he was weaker. He needed to learn his place."

"Look Goku!" Roshi pointed, "he has...a tail!"

Goku's turned to the tail and he shook his head, "you have a tail too!?"

"So you finally recognize me?"

"No, I don't! You said you were my brother, but I don't recognize you at all!"

"GRRrr~! KAKAROT! ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE NO CLUE ABOUT YOUR SAIYAN HERITAGE?!"

"None." Goku said firmly.

Gohan struggled to move from Kagome's arms, scared and nervous, he wanted to be safe, and Kagome was sure that his father was the safest place he knew of. _"Be strong Gohan,"_ Kagome whispered, _"Daddy needs to focus, this man might be dangerous...so be strong and let daddy talk."_

Gohan stilled in her arms and placed his head against her chest, listening to her heart as he tried his best to become invisible to the bad man.

"Tell me Kakarot, when you were a child, did you ever suffer a serious injury to the head?! Well? DID YOU!?"

Kagome glanced curiously at Goku, unsure of how any of this was important.

"...what?" Goku frowned as well, unsure of the importance of such a thing. "Not that it matters, but yes, I did. I don't really remember what happened, but I hit my head really hard when I was a baby."

"Damn it...! You forgot! You forgot everything!" Raditz snapped.

"Forgot what!?"

"Goku," the attention was stolen from Goku and Raditz, and now lay at the feet of Master Roshi. Kagome was still trying to sooth Gohan's worried heart, running small circles over his back as he lay in her arms. "There's something...something that your grandfather once told me, that I think you should know. Your grandfather had been walking through the forests when he came across a recently made crater, looking inside, he found what appeared to be a ship of some sort, and next to it...you. To be perfectly honest, he tried to raise you, but you were ill-mannered, wild, down right uncontrollable...and unusually strong for a baby...one day there was a terrible accident. You fell from an incredibly high cliff, and Gohan was frightened that he might have lost you forever. But you recovered...where a normal child would not have survived. From then on, you were a loving and caring little boy."

"I'm from outer space?"

"It shouldn't be too much of a shock, Goku...and there is no reason to scorn it either. You are who you are, because of both...the blood in your veins, and the people who raised you here on earth."

Goku nodded, listening to Kagome's words. She was right, had he been an earthling, he would not have survived the fall from the cliff. "What is it you've come to earth for?" He asked, trying for a much calmer tone...though seeing his best friend getting smashed into a wall did little to calm his nerves, he wasn't ready to anger his _so called_ brother.

"...As much as it annoys me to say this, we require all the help we can get."

"We?" Kagome inquired, "Are you also referring to Vegeta, and the other Saiyan?"

"Correct, little girl."

Kagome glared at Raditz, but otherwise she kept her mouth shut.

"There is a monster, far stronger than anyone you have ever fought, stronger than myself by millions."

"Frieza," Kagome said with consideration.

Nodding, Raditz kept on, "as I speak, he is within this space quadrant, and making his way through the planets. It won't take him much to destroy Earth should it not be up to his standards...and I can tell you, it's not."

"...what do you want me to do?"

Raditz clenched his fists tightly before yelling out loud in hopes of getting his point across, "I want you to join the last of your race, and fight him alongside your Prince and brother!"

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: I'm actually at work!** _ **Shhhh~**_ **My boss doesn't know that I'm sneaking off to the back to write every so often, but I couldn't help it, I wanted to get a chapter up for you guys! Anyways, Review, and let me know what you think, nyan~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(Present)**

Kagome wished with all that she was that things could just be easy. It was easy getting with Vegeta, things had just made sense in each other's arms. Did the move too fast? Hell yes...and she felt horrible for what she had put Bulma through...but at what point would she be done fighting to protect the ones she loved. At what point could she finally be happy with the life she wanted and was willing to go through hell for?

She had honestly though that Goku would agree to help Raditz, but he had refused. Saying that Earth was his planet to protect, and while Frieza may be a threat, he wasn't yet a threat to Earth.

"Goku, think about it, how many lives are being destroyed because of this monster. He could come to Earth, and we would be none the wiser until it was too late, by that time..."

"By that time, your son and mate would be dead, and there would be no one else to blame but yourself." Raditz finished. Mind you, Kagome hadn't intended on saying anything that harshly, but he was right.

Goku looked conflicted, but finally, he nodded, "I get it."

"If Goku is fighting, than so am I." Krillin struggled, now leaning against Bulma who helped him by letting him lean on her shoulder, she was thankfully on her knees, still fearfully unsure of Raditz.

"You must be joking. If you cannot defat me, what hope could you possibly have to defeat Frieza?!"

"We will train!" Krillin yelled, trying his best to get his point across.

Goku nodded, "I want my friends to fight alongside us as well. It's not just my planet, it's theirs too, and they deserve the chance to defend their home as well."

"Tch!" Raditz sneered, "It's their funeral! Not that it matters whether or not they _want_ to come, if they have no _ship_ , they can't come with us, I only assume you have your space pod still."

Kagome laughed, "funny you should mention that, Goku _doesn't_ still have his ship, and funnier yet...we actually have a ship being made right now by Earths finest mind."

"You are joking!" Raditz growled, "WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT AROUND FOR SOME MINDLESS WARTHLING TO BUILD SOME SLOW ASS SHIP!"

"...Well, that's just too bad!"

Everyone looked back in shock. For the first time, Bulma was standing tall and speaking firmly, glaring at the man who was insulting her and her ship. "It just so happens, Mr. I-Need-A-Fucking-Haircut, that I'm the _mindless earthling_ building this Ship, and I can guarantee, you won't find a ship that moves faster!" She moved her way between Goku and Kagome, the latter of which was staring in stunned silence at the woman.

It suddenly made sense how she and Vegeta had ended up together. The woman was brave, possibly suicidal, but brave! Yes, it made more sense now, but this wasn't Vegeta, and where Vegeta may have risen to the verbal challenge, this man might just kill her due to annoyance.

Bulma stood less than a foot before Raditz, her eyes trimmed in anger, "It just so happens that I am the world's most attractive genius! So...until you see it, keep your mouth shut!"

"Highly doubtful woman, perhaps if you were to claim yourself the loudest among your race, I wouldn't find it nearly so hard to believe."

Kagome could see the woman seething in her rage, and walking forward, she brought her hand down and carefully took Bulma's hand in hers, bringing her back down to Earth and pulling her a few paces away from Raditz. "How quickly can we get the Ship finished?"

"She should be finished within the next month or two...if I really pushed it, I could have her finished in exactly one month."

"..." Kagome looked at Raditz, her eyes asking the question she wanted to voice, but didn't want to argue over.

"...One month, no more, no less...I refuse to wait any longer on this mud ball of a planet."

"Alright!" Krillin took to the air after having regained his spark lost earlier from being swatted into Kame House. "I'm going to go and let the others know!"

Goku nodded, "Piccolo isn't too far from us, maybe you could tell him first."

Krillin shivered, "I don't know about that..."

"You mean the green man?" Raditz was scanning the area to see whom it was that his brother was saying was near them, and only the Namekian was nearby, but not so close that he could see the green Alien.

"Yeah, that's Piccolo, you know him?"

"I ran into him already, the weakling was about to indulge me in a warmup, when I found you ki."

"I see..." Goku still held onto his frown, he was none too trusting of Raditz, despite him being his brother, he knew little to nothing about him, or any of the other Saiyans. What he did know, was that Kagome trusted their _Prince_ , and Raditz was his only _family_ by blood...he was feeling more obligated by the second. And the more he thought about the situation, the more reasons he found to leave Earth and fight an intergalactic bad guy. His wife, his son, his friends, his home, and now...he has started to find reason to fight for Kagome's love and trust in Vegeta, and his brother he's never known of or met before that day. Turning his attention to a still nervous Krillin, he smiled in kind to his lifelong friend, "I'll go tell Piccolo...you can find Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien, right?"

"Yeah, I can find them, no sweat!"

"How can you find them without a scouter?!" Raditz was quickly growing irritated with his baby brother.

"...what do you mean? We sense out their ki signatures. Since everyone's is different, it's easy to find them, once you learn how, that is."

Nodding, a determined look was on his face now, "teach me!"

Kagome watched Goku's eyes go wide in surprise and couldn't stop her laughter from stretching across the island. Gohan, who was still in her arms, stared at her curiously before looking between his dad and _uncle_. "Goku, this would be good for you both. Since Saiyans get stronger after every battle they survive, you can all train together, and this gives you time to learn some techniques, maybe even learn more about your race."

Goku pouted, "yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed, "I don't really want to introduce him to Chichi though, I should avoid _that_ for as long as possible. Kagome,"

"Hmn?"

"Watch over Gohan for me until I come get him, I'm assuming by the look in Bulma's eyes that the two of you are returning to Capsule Corp, right?" His eyes looked to Bulma as she waited for the group to finish talking, leaning against her cruiser as she nodded her head to Goku.

Kagome snuggled Gohan close to her and laughed when he tucked his head cutely under her chin, "no problem, I'll keep an eye on him while you are gone. Will _big brother_ be going with you? Or maybe with Krillin," she laughed as Krillin went sheet white.

"Uh...haha, I think he should go with Goku! You know, great brother bonding...and all..." Krillin blanched as he listened to himself talk.

"Haha, no...don't worry Krillin, he'll come with me. Besides, I wanted to have a little one on one with him anyways..." Goku looked at Raditz and watched his brother smirk, crossing his arms as his tail tightened around his waist. He was excited to see what his brother could do, and that he might get stronger in the long run, if his brother was stronger than him...that is. "Maybe I can talk Piccolo into training with us as well."

Kagome nodded, "take your time, just don't kill yourselves in the process. I can heal anyone who is injured, but I can't bring back the dead."

Krillin stammered at that, "...can...heal? You can heal!?" He looked at his beaten and bruised body and frowned, "I know I'm fling around like everything's alright, but make no mistake, just because I'm not crying out in agony, doesn't mean it feels good."

She laughed and held a hand out, "then come down here, my services are only free for the first healing, after which, I start charging." She joked, placing her hand on his chest as he came close enough to her that she could reach out to him. Her energy flowed to the tips of her fingers, and for the first time since she woke in the dimension, she used her healing abilities. She was shocked as her energy fanned out over the span of Krillin's body and in moments, he was just like new, his clothes were still torn, but she wasn't a miracle worker. _"...Hmn, it's stronger..."_

Kagome watched as everyone bade their farewells, with plans to regroup at Capsule Corp. Gohan tugged at her shirt and she looked down at the small boy in her arms, noticing how his tail was wrapped cutely and carefully around her wrist. "Miss. Kagome?" Gohan said in a calm and curious voice as the threat was no longer around him, noting that he had her attention, he continued, "what is _stronger_?"

Kagome smiled, "...I'll explain in the cruiser, Bulma looks like she might snap if we don't go...and between you and me, I'm more afraid of Bulma then I am of your Uncle. Does that sound acceptable to you, Gohan?"

Gohan looked at Bulma from Kagome's arms and shivered at the _kill-kill-kill_ aura she was giving off. "Yes ma'am,"

"Good," Kagome grinned, passing Bulma as she hopped into the back of the cruiser, Bulma slammed her own door shut from the driver's seat and once Gohan was settled into the seat beside Kagome, she sped off. Leaving a still silent Master Roshi and Turtle, to watch them leave.

' _There is something about that girl...'_ Master Roshi stared after the cruiser. _'She's hiding something...'_ The female with raven hair and blue eyes still fresh in his mind, his frown deepened as he continued to watch until the cruiser was completely out of sight. _'She's hiding...a...a size C-cup! That dirty girl, with her long legs, big blue eyes, and deliciously curvy body. I'd like to-'_

"..." Turtle watched his master laugh creepily, blood dripping from one nostril. "Master Roshi, this is exactly why you can't fly the Nimbus yourself."

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN TURTLE! I WAS THINKING OF THE WEATHER!"

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter fifteen! I hope you all enjoy! I'm really tired right now, like, my eyes are all droopy and such, so I hope this chapter will suffice until tomorrow, I'm off tomorrow, so I can update again then! Please don't forget to review though, and let me hear your thoughts, nyan~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(Present)**

"Like this?" Gohan held both his hands out and frowned when nothing happened.

Smiling, Kagome took her hands and placed them on Gohans', letting her healing energy flow through to her fingers, she allowed Gohan a chance to feel the energy himself. "Get used to how it feels, I'm not certain if yours will feel the same as mine, but it should feel similar. It should always feel warm, and as if it's pulling from something deep inside of you."

"Like what?" The four year old leaned into the warmth provided by Kagome's hands.

They had landed a little more than two hours ago at Capsule Corp and both were sitting in Kagome's room. She had explained as promised, her energy increasing dramatically in this dimension...though, he was confused by the word she'd used, he stopped asking once she'd given the small explanation. Instead, he had asked her something that had taken her completely by surprise. He had asked her to teach him how to heal. She had never taught anyone how to do anything...much less heal. "Your heart...Gohan. It pulls from your heart. When you are ever in doubt of yourself, your heart will always be able to help you...I have never known a situation, fight or otherwise, where the heart has been a weakness..."

"...mm..."

Kagome let go of his hands and smiled at the look of concentration on the little four year olds face. Watching as a small glow seemed to ebb and flow to the tips of his fingers. The glow fading continuously as he began trying to force it. "Trust your heart, Gohan...trust..."

The boys' eyes were wide with worry as he couldn't figure out how to do what she was saying.

A small smile pierced her lips and she quietly grabbed a knife that she had on her table beside a couple unpeeled apples. Drawing the knife across her hand, she winced as it sliced deeply into the palm of her hand, drawing forth her crimson life-force.

She held her hand in front of him and watched his eyes widen fearfully before he shrunk away from her. Looking between his hands and her injury, he brought his fingers down and gently brushed them across the cut. The tips of his fingers dipping into the pooling blood cupped in her hand before the glowing along his fingers brightened considerably and flowed out along the self-made injury. It only took a couple seconds before the cut was gone. "Like that, Gohan. Always remember that feeling, because that's what will save lives."

Gohan nodded, staring at the red coating his fingers. "Did it hurt?"

"Hmm?" Kagome grabbed a small towel and dipped it into a water basin before cleaning her hand, admiring Gohan's good work before she took his own hands and cleaned his fingers of the drying blood.

"That cut, did it hurt?"

"...yes...it did, but..." She laid the small towel down on the side of the basin, the picked Gohan up, pulling him into her arms as she grabbed his hat and placed it back on his head. "I can tell you honestly that there are things that hurt much worse than cuts, or any other physical injury."

"Like what?" Gohan asked, holding onto her healed hand as his fingers sought out any sign that there was an injury to begin with.

Shaking her head, she sighed, "I think you're too young to know that kind of pain...and I would honestly never wish for you to ever experience it. However, to give you an idea, witnessing the people you love...be taken away from you. That is the ultimate pain that one can feel."

"I don't want to feel that, Miss. Kagome. I don't want to ever feel that."

' _I don't want you to ever feel that either.'_ Kagome thought regretfully as she recalled the look on Gohan's face when watching his wife and daughter fade from his arms. That was something he wouldn't ever let him feel again. The feeling of helplessness. No, she had to make sure that they met again, that they got to see the birth of their child, their little girl, and that they could take it further than they had before the wish to turn back time had been made.

 **-x-x-x-**

Piccolo stared down in exhaustion as Goku and Raditz continued to spar above him. He took in each blow given and received between the two brothers before growling out his own irritation at having been left behind. Taking to the air, he shot forward once more and joined up with Goku against his elder brother. Raditz was strong, that was for sure. He had been slightly against the idea of joining the Saiyan who had insulted him earlier, but the idea of some alien coming to his planet and killing Goku...who he had already claimed the right to kill...just didn't sit right with him.

"Let's stop here for the time being." Goku laughed as he whipped clean the sweat from his forehead.

Raditz frowned at his carefree brother, not used to the personality that was instilled in him. "Vegeta will _not_ be pleased. You are entirely too weak, Kakarot. I'll have to beat you into the ground a hundred times over to get you even close to being worth our Prince's time."

"Huh?" Goku frowned, "Why would you have to _'beat me into the ground'_ as you say?"

"Don't you know anything, Kakarot? Tch...Saiyans get stronger with every loss they survive. Every battle that brings them to their knees, brings them closer to supremacy."

"Are you serious?!" Goku laughed, "That makes sense...awesome! We'll have to pay Kami a visit and see if we can use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

Raditz shook his head, "what nonsense do you speak of?"

"It's a room that is ten time's earth's normal gravity. As soon as you step off the entrance platform, the gravity changes from what you feel now, to ten times...also...the temperature fluctuates between extreme heat and extreme cold. You can only spend one day in there...one day equals out to a full year in the Room of Time and Spirit."

Raditz nodded, "Sounds interesting...yes, we should consider that as an option. How often can you enter if you can only enter for a day at a time?"

Piccolo glanced back at Goku who smiled brightly at the conversation he was able to share with his brother.

"Twice in a year..."

"So theoretically speaking...we could spend three years inside the chamber training...yes?"

Nodding, Goku watched his brother nod in understanding. "Yeah, you got it."

Raditz fidgeted with the scouter on his face, wondering if he should enlighten his Prince to the details of this chamber. A smirk formed across his face as he let his fingers fall away from the transmitter on the device, _'I think not, for now...I will increase my own strength. Prince Vegeta is stronger than I am already, this will give me a chance to play that catch up game and gain more favor in our Prince's eyes, then, when we reach the Prince, I will inform him of my find.'_ He nodded his head to the choice he made, "that will work perfectly."

Piccolo and Goku shared uncertain looks, but for now, they would merely keep their eyes on their newest _friend_.

"Let's go, Piccolo, if you could take Raditz to Capsule Corp, I'm going to stop by my house and explain things to Chichi before heading towards Bulma's."

"...I understand, but do not think this changes anything between us. I'm only assisting you to make sure that I am the one that kills you, and not some off planet Alien."

"What an ironic choice of words...Namekian..."

"...what was that?!" Piccolo glared heatedly at Raditz who folded both his arms across his chest with a knowing smirk on his face.

Goku looked nervously between the two before smiling sheepishly, _'they'll be fine...I think...'_ flying off, Goku head towards his home in the mountains, to deal with an even bigger threat. _'Chichi...'_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter sixteen! I hope you all enjoy! I'm actually watching Dragon Ball now, lol. So who knows, I might be updating some other stories in this category too! LOVE YOU GUYS! Review and tell me what you all think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(Present)**

"Where is daddy!"

"Cease your whining, brat!"

Kagome moved to Gohan who was standing fearlessly, _fearfully_ , before Raditz and Piccolo. Picking Gohan up, she held him before turning to the two men. "Where is Goku?"

"He left to deal with his _mate_."

Kagome grimaced, "I see...I was wondering if either of you would be interested in helping me train. To be perfectly honest, I'm not a fighter, but with so many horrible things having already taken place, and many others that can take place...I want to do something beneficial...I want to become stronger..."

"A weakling's plea to be something she's not meant to be. If you wish for a trainer, ask the green man." Raditz scowled before flying off towards the ship. He personally didn't want to be responsible for this woman, who _claimed_ to be the mate of his Prince. Did he believe her? Of course, she smelt of his Prince entirely too much not to be believed, but that didn't mean he accepted her. If she were to be the mate of his prince, in time, it would make her the Princess of the Saiyan race...and that was merely one step below a _Queen_. He could not... _would not_...bow his head to a weak earthling!

 **-x-x-x-**

"If you are here to bitch and moan about the ship, get lost." Bulma hadn't bothered to lift her head, she'd felt the wind pick up when he landed, and knew from the silence and annoyance in the air that Goku's brother was gracing her with his presence.

"Woman, how is it you can so easily grate on my nerves! I could flick a finger at you and end your very life."

Bulma smirked, _"I have a finger I'm quite ready to flick at you."_

"What was that!?"

She looked up as a shadow covered her making it hard to see what she was doing, glaring at the now hovering man behind her. "Move, you are in my light."

"..." Raditz sneered but moved all the same. _'I haven't time for this nonsense, I should get ahold of Vegeta and let him know what is going on though. He may be tempted to join us on Earth.'_ He battled himself with what he _should_ do, and what he really didn't _want_ to do. "Damn..." His feet touched the ground and he walked away from the blue haired woman who was quietly cursing beneath her breath. Pressing the button atop his scouter, he listened for a moment before speaking. "Vegeta, Nappa...can you hear me?"

" _What is it Raditz, you're interrupting my fun!"_

Raditz didn't say anything until he heard Vegeta's voice.

" _What did you want, Raditz? Did you find your "brother" perhaps?"_

' _And more...'_ Raditz smirked, but didn't say anything about his findings as far as the woman was concerned. "I did find Kakarot, and while he is weak, I am going to beat him into this mud ball until he's worth more than just a beating. Other than finding my long lost _brother_...I found an intellect here who is building a ship. It should be finished by the months end, I will be taking this ship and reuniting with you and Nappa then..."

" _Is that all?"_

Vegeta didn't sound impressed at all, but then, Raditz wasn't aiming to impress his Prince at the moment. In fact, the shorter Saiyan was starting to piss him off, but he wasn't dumb enough to start a fight he knew well that he couldn't win. "There is more...a small fleet of warriors will be accompanying me on the ship, they will be training to take down Frieza...of course, I informed them that if they weren't up to par with you, then they would be of no use to us anyways...they think they'll be able to defeat Frieza though..." No...he wasn't lying...he was just _bending_ the truth a bit.

" _Was that a choice for you to make?!"_ Vegeta was funning, even from this distance, Raditz could almost feel the rage of his Prince. _"Keh, leave it to you to screw things up!"_

"I haven't screwed anything up!"

"Is that Vegeta?"

Raditz froze, so lost in the argument he was having with his Prince, he hadn't noticed Kagome walking towards him. SO lost in the yelling and verbal warfare, he never even noticed how close she'd gotten. "..."

" _Who was that?"_ Nappa's voice came from his scouter, curious intrigue of the feminine tone he'd just heard.

"No one for you to concern yourself with," Raditz scoffed at the overly eager sounding Saiyan. "My Prince, I do so hope you haven't been unfaithful, your mate here wouldn't be pleased by such a disgrace." He taunted.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Raditz began pulling his scouter from his face, Kagome was too happy to snatch the contraption from his hands and place it over her own eye.

" _What nonsense are you going on about you blithering fool!?"_

Standing in silence for a moment, Kagome smiled, it wasn't how she was used to hearing him speak, but it was him. It was... _"Vegeta..."_

" _WHOA! It really is a woman!"_

" _Shut up Nappa! Remove yourself from the transmission."_ His voice calmed down only by a fraction, as if he was mentally counting to himself. _"...who is this?"_

Kagome shook her head, "Where do I begin..."

" _You name is a good start..._ _ **mate**_ _..."_ He said the last part soaked in sarcasm.

"My name is Kagome..."

" _Tell me...Kagome, why should I not have Raditz kill you on the spot. I know for a fact that I have no mate!"_

"At the current moment, Vegeta...I am carrying your heir. I can't even start to explain how...not right now, but I hope for your patience, you and I will meet again..."

" _Again? So I've already met you once before?!"_

Kagome smiled, "No... _you_ have never met me...but _I_ have met you before. Until we can speak again, be safe." She handed the Scouter to Raditz and left him staring baffled beyond all comprehension after her.

He placed the scouter back over his eye and cringed as his Prince's yelling reached his ear. "She's gone, Vegeta!"

" _Raditz...is she pregnant...?"_

Raditz nodded his head before mentally slapping himself, realizing that his Prince couldn't see him nod, "yes..."

" _What of her scent?"_

"It's soaked in yours...though I couldn't explain how. There is no mistaking it though, she's claimed...she belongs to you." He sighed, "though, if it makes you feel any better, she's quite the looker," Raditz smirked.

" _Shit...she had better explain_ _ **everything**_ _once she and the rest of your makeshift group of_ _ **warriors**_ _arrive. Contact me again when you are ready to take off from Earth, and we'll figure out a place to reconvene then."_

"Right, I understand."

The transmission ended and Raditz turned his scouter off before moving to search out the cause of his headache. He found her sitting in the back with a few random creatures crawling around beside her and on top of her. The furry things were cute...which in his eyes...made them weak, and disposable. Feeling something rub against his leg, he glanced down and his eyes widened at another one of the many furry things that was touching him and purring in content. He made to raise and fire a blast at the thing, but somehow, he couldn't.

In the end...Raditz glared at the blasted thing curled up in his arms as he pet it gently on its head. No one needed to know.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter seventeen! I hope you all enjoy this update! Until tomorrow~! Please Review Guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(Present)**

"KAKAROT!"

Goku flinched and turned sheepishly to his brother who was waiting impatiently for him as he tried to console his wife who he'd brought back after explaining the many different situations. The one between himself and Kagome. The one between himself and Raditz. The one between himself and Frieza. Really, there were so _many_ things going on, he didn't know which one to deal with first. Obviously Frieza would be last on his agenda, but he wasn't entirely sure on how best to assist Kagome, and Raditz was making it difficult to do anything if it didn't mean assisting him. "Sorry Raditz, just a moment. I promise, I'll take you and the others to Kami's look out once I've settled Chichi in."

Raditz fumed, but turned his attention away from his younger, and much weaker, brother.

"You still have plenty of time, Raditz. Remember, you will get a year in the chamber, out of a day. Just remember, you are focusing on training not just yourself..."

"My priority is to _myself_ , woman! Tch...I don't understand how I got talked into taking the brat into that damn chamber!"

"...honestly..." Kagome laughed, "neither do I. But you are Gohan's uncle, so I have faith that you won't kill him or anything. Besides...you will be going in with Goku also...so it won't be all bad."

"So you say, and what about you?"

"I can't go in there...if a year passes, I'll probably go into labor while within the chamber." Kagome placed her hand over her still small stomach and frowned, "I'm a very selfish person, Raditz."

Raditz nudged the kittens curling up around his feet away, trying to look disgusted by their show of affection, "How do you figure?"

Kagome watched him and smiled, "I want Vegeta to be there...when I give birth to his son."

"Son?" Raditz stopped pushing the cats away and stared curiously at the raven haired beauty, "you already know your brats sex?"

"Call it a mother's intuition." She winked playfully, growing used to the man in front of her. She felt he was entirely too much like InuYasha, it almost hurt. However, it was a nice familiarity.

He eyed her for a moment before shrugging, "whatever you say."

Goku ran up to them and gave an apologetic smile, "sorry about the wait, Raditz. Gohan!" Goku called to his son who ran into his arms from where he stood nearest to Bulma, watching her work on the ship. He stopped once he felt his fathers' arms around him and snuggled into his arms once he picked him up.

"Are we finally ready?!" Raditz snapped in exasperation.

Nodding his head, Goku turned to Piccolo who was waiting for the group as well. With that said, Goku gave a small wave to Chichi who stood off to the side a bit dejected before flying off with the others by his side, Gohan was holding tight to his clothes as his father held him in strong, protective arms.

Kagome sighed, really upset that she couldn't go into the chamber herself, but resigned to train alone all the same. She would be fine, she didn't _need_ to be physically strong, so long as she kept her training up with her healing and purification abilities...maybe she could even talk to Bulma about fashioning a new set of arrows and a new bow and quiver for her, something stronger then the hand carved wooden and bone ones she owned. Something a bit more resilient...perhaps.

"Hey, stop pouting." Bulma snapped at both Chichi and Kagome who looked back at her. She wasn't even looking their way, yet she seemed to know that they were both, indeed, pouting.

Kagome frowned and clenched her fists before walking away from both girls.

 **-x-x-x-**

Bulma turned to see her housemate leaving and smiled sadly at the girl. "He must really be something special." She said, more to herself than anything else. Not paying any mind to the look Chichi had on her face.

' _...if what Goku told me is true...he was something special to you too...'_ Sighing, Chichi placed her hand over her tummy and smiled, _'I don't know you yet, but I hope that you are the same little boy as the one who was taken from me by the dragon balls...Goten...I can't wait to meet you, whenever that day may be.'_

" _Chichi~"_ Bulma waved a hand in front of her spunky friend, "CHICHI!"

Chichi jumped and stumbled backwards on her feet, "Bulma! What is it?"

"What's with that sad look on your face, you look as if someone died."

"Not at all!" Chichi blanched at the sound of her unconvincing voice, smiling, she laughed off the look of worry and confusion on her blue haired friends face, "it's nothing, Bulma. I'm just thinking of my son...I worry..." not a lie, just not the complete truth. She was thinking of her son. The one she had not yet conceived.

"Right, I guess..." shaking her head, she turned to the ship and grinned, "it's going better than I had anticipated, I may get the ship done sooner than a month. Then that mouthy Saiyan will have to bite his tongue!"

Chichi smiled, "are you so worried about what he says?"

"Of course not! I just don't care for the insults to myself or my intellect!"

"If you say so, I think there may be more to it than that though." Chichi laughed as Bulma blushed and turned away from her, crossing her arms over her chest as she tapped her wrench against her shoulder out of annoyance.

Chichi couldn't say how things would turn out, but she was desperately wishing for the best.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter eighteen of That Girl, I hope you all enjoy! I know it's not** _ **as**_ **long as my other chapters, but I'm at work, and I was so busy yesterday (was watching horror movies) that I forgot to update! Anyways, review, and let me know what you guys think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(Present)**

Bulma stepped out back and frowned, "where is that girl...Kagome~!"

"Bulma, just let her be. If she wanted to be found, we would have been found already."

"Yes...I guess you're right. Still, I thought she would want to check out that Gravity Simulator that she asked for me to place on the ship. I don't know about you, but I'll personally never step foot in it."

"Gravity Simulator?" Chichi sat down beneath a tree as Bulma kept looking around for her house guest.

"Mm...yeah, it goes up to five hundred times Earth's gravity...I don't know why she wants it to be so high though...but she said it had to be at _least_ five hundred."

Chichi seemed a bit taken back by the gravity. That would not only squish a normal human being, it wouldn't leave anything left of the person! Shaking her head, she smiled to herself a bit, "maybe it's for her _man_. You know, since he is a Saiyan like Goku and his brother..."

"...true...maybe Goku and Raditz can also get some use out of the room." Bulma brought both her hands together and popped her fingers before stretching her arms high above her head, "I'm going to go and finish up the ship then, maybe dad will help me out so I can get it done quicker."

Chichi watched Bulma leave and closed her eyes, letting herself relax in the shade. She thought about what Goku and Gohan would be doing right now, upset because Gohan was even there training...but...trusting Goku, she had finally given into her husband and allowed her son to forgo his studies...for the _time being_ that is.

 **-x-x-x-**

Goku grinned when he saw that Krillin had arrived with Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu not too long after he had shown up with Raditz and Piccolo. Piccolo had gotten ahold of Kami for Goku and asked for him to tell the others to meet them at the lookout.

"Good, you all made it!"

"Kakarot, let's be clear. I have no intention of wasting my time with these weaklings!"

Goku frowned, "I understand how you feel, but my friends aren't as weak as you'd like to think they are. Krillin for instance, he and I were both trained by Master Roshi, both of us grew up fighting and competing in tournaments."

"Tournaments? What, is that some weakling form of showing who is the strongest out of a bunch of pathetic humans?" Raditz laughed at the mental image, "must not have been all that much of a tournament. Since my arrival, the strongest on the planet have all been found before me, and are all, from Saiyan standards, too weak to be considered a threat...or a challenge. Kakarot, lets you and I be the first to go in."

Goku nodded in understanding, turning to Piccolo, he laughed a bit and smiled, "think you and the others could catch Gohan up on some fighting basics? He'll be going in a little later, not next mind you. I would like to keep him alive long enough to train him, I'm afraid if I throw him in with you guys now, he won't come back breathing." Goku said all the while holding onto a sheepish grin.

Krillin stepped forward as Piccolo gave a cruel glare to Goku before turning his narrowed eyes onto Gohan. "Don't worry Goku, we will teach a few things to Gohan while you and your brother are in the chamber."

"Thanks Krillin, and thank you, Piccolo."

Piccolo scoffed but didn't refuse the self-proclaimed protector of Earth. Watching Goku and Raditz as they followed Mr. Popo into the chamber, the group turned to the smallest member of the group who was trembling under the many gazes of the strong warriors.

 **-x-x-x-**

 _ **~Tchoo~**_

Kagome looked at the arrow embedded in the tree, a faint glow still around the arrow that she'd shot mere seconds ago. Notching another, she lined it up before drawing the string back and releasing the next arrow. It was quick to land above the first arrow. Then, with experienced fingers, she began firing the arrows in her quiver at a quicker and more confidant pace. Not letting up until she had finally reached the last arrow. She dropped her hand that was holding the last of her arrows and stared at the perfectly straight line she'd made with the other fourteen arrows. "I hate this useless feeling." She brought the arrow to her stomach and tapped it gently against her belly where she held Trunks safely. _'It's been almost two months, I'll start showing soon...'_

"There you are! It's time to eat!"

Kagome turned and let the arrow drop away from her waistline. Smiling, she let herself relax in the presence of Chichi and Bulma as the two grabbed the arrows from the tree and dragged her off into the direction of Capsule Corp _. "How long must I wait..."_ she muttered to herself before sighing, walking inside, she sat down at the table beside Chichi and watched as a few bots brought in some food while Bulma grabbed a newsletter from another bot and sat down across from them.

"We already have military officials trying to figure out the _alien spacecraft_ that crashed into the planet this morning. Sad that they will never know the truths of the universe."

Kagome smiled, "at least, not as intimately as we do?"

Chichi laughed, "yes, because if not for Goku, none of us would be any wiser to what was going on. In fact, I wonder...if we hadn't met Goku, if he would have just returned with his brother and destroyed Earth." A solemn look touched Chichi's eyes and Kagome shook her head.

"You and Bulma know him well enough, that I don't think he would do anything that may cause harm or injury to another person unless he was left with absolutely no choice."

"Yes...I guess you're right. Oh! I know it's not my place, but I overheard you talking about training. Did you want to learn to fight?"

Bulma's eyes bugged out at the unspoken offer Chichi had just given and turned her attention to Kagome who was nodding her head in reply.

"I do, actually."

"Well, if you can keep a secret, I don't mind taking up a student." Chichi grinned.

"You fight?!"

"Are you serious Chichi?! I thought you hated the idea of fighting!" Bulma shouted in her surprise.

Sighing, Chichi shook her head, "I hate the idea of my baby getting hurt, but I need to trust Goku with Gohan, and I need to trust Kagome...and of course, I will always enjoy fighting, just not to the degree that Goku does. After all, Goku and mine's first date was spent in the setting suns glow, fighting till the last rays of its light." A blissful look settled in her eyes before she tightened a fist and nodded, "I'll teach you to fight!"

Standing suddenly, Kagome hugged Chichi, "thank you!"

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: I know its been a while since my last update, I just finished a day or two ago, helping Yuki unload her U-Haul down here, so I have more time to update, and she'll be motivating me all the way too! Also, with my car accident, that happened five days before she even got down here, lol, I got T-Boned by a Cadillac that was going 60 miles an hour, he ran a red light, hit me on my passenger side, and sent my spinning four lanes over. I GOT A NEW CAR THOUGH, so all's well that ends well, I suppose. Anyways, bruised and battered me will update when she gets a chance, love you guys, nyan~!**


	20. Chapter 20

**That Girl**

 **Summary: "I wish you'd never come to Earth..." A sudden hush fell over the gathered group. The words spoken from the blue haired girl left them all in a haze of shock and...for two...horror.**

 **Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Adventure**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Vegeta**

 **Rated: M for Mature**

 **-x-x-x-**

She had met _them_...originally it was fine as just _them_...but soon _he_ wanted to be _more_ than just _them_.

 **(Present)**

' _I wonder why it is...that this is the only kind of life I can lead.'_ Kagome smiled sadly from the window she was staring out from, _'That even if history is changed, I won't have any regrets.'_

 **-x-x-x-**

The next day had Chichi and Kagome outside the spacecraft training while Bulma worked on the machine that would be carrying them out into space. Chichi showed the basic stances and watched the girls footing before walking forward, she stopped short and corrected her stance. "You aren't wrong in your stance, I assume _someone_ has taught you _something_ about fighting. You just seem to have forgotten."

Kagome nodded, _'probably because the last time I was taught the correct way to fight, and what stance to stand in, I also ended up making love to Vegeta and in the Gravity Chamber no less.'_ Kagome glanced to she ship where she knew such a chamber was being instilled, blushing at the memories.

"Was it him?"

Kagome blinked, turning her eyes to Chichi who was staring curiously at her, "...I'm sorry?"

"The one who taught you the stances, was it _him_. The _father_...the one you are prepared to scourge the universe for...the man who you turned back time for. Was it him...?"

Kagome nodded her head as she let the words sink in, clearly Goku talked a lot. "Yeah..."

"You think about him most all the time, don't you. I catch your eyes glazing over in thought every quiet moment you get, as if you can't concentrate on anything but him."

"I should probably try meditating, clearing my mind or something. It can't be normal...right?"

Shaking her head, Chichi laughed, "it's the bond. He probably thinks of you unbeknownst to him. Not knowing you _yet_ , he considers his thoughts of you mere curiosity and pondering over the woman _claiming_ to be his mate. But the Bond drives you to worry over your mate, to think about them consistently, and protect everything that makes them who they are...the things they love, and the things they themselves would die for. I think...that's why you did what you did."

"What do you mean?"

"Your instincts called for you to protect his heir, his seed. The bond tying you to him, moved you into action."

Thinking over that horrible day caused Kagome's heart to ache, but it made sense what Chichi was saying. To some extent, she felt that those things being said were absolute. But she also knew herself, and that she would have, even if the Dragon couldn't grant her wish, done something reckless to bring back those taken by a thoughtless wish. Even if it meant making a wish on _that_. She'd swore she wouldn't, not ever, but if it came to it...she knew deep down...she would sacrifice even her soul to save Trunks...and that's not saying what she'd give up for Vegeta. _"Vegeta..."_

Chichi smiled sadly but was quick to break Kagome from her trance and get her back on track. She would make sure she had no time to think about anything but training, and the time she did have to think, she'd be too tired to think!

 **-x-x-x-**

"Kakarot! You are much too slow~! If you don't speed it up, you won't ever be strong enough to even hope to assist in the defeat of Frieza!" Raditz blocked an entourage of punches and turned his head to the side to avoid a punch to his face, bringing his knee up, he caught Goku by surprise and watched him keel over and cough up blood. "What nonsense!"

Goku coughed before sweeping his foot out and tripping his brother, having taken him by surprise. "I'm not out yet!"

Raditz was hovering and smirking down at his little brother, _'he'd make a great warrior...if he wasn't such a friendly bastard!'_ the two were quick to return to battle, exchanging punches and kicks, blocking blows and avoiding head shots with each turn of the face.

"I WON'T GIVE UP!"

Raditz watched Goku power up and his speed increased a bit and Raditz took this as a challenge and was quick to power up as well before charging his younger sibling. Only a month had passed, and he had _much_ to teach his baby brother. "YOU'LL BE A SAIYAN YET, DEAR BABY BROTHER!"

 **-x-x-x-**

"When will daddy be back?" Gohan whimpered sadly.

Krillin kneeled down in front of the little boy, which technically wasn't all that necessary, considering how close in height they both were. "Listen Gohan, it's only been three hours, you need to be strong for you dad while he trains with your... _uncle_...your dad will be back sometime tomorrow, don't you worry about that!"

Gohan began balling at the softly spoken Krillin's attempt to assure him of his father's return. "I want daddy! I want mama!"

"SHUT UP!"

Both Krillin and Gohan jumped in fear at the sound of an enraged Piccolo. Krillin tried to calm the Namekian down, but he was far more intimidating than Krillin appeared to be.

"Give him to me! I'll train him and teach the boy! He'll learn quickly that crying will do him no good out in the real world." Before Krillin could move, or Tien and Yamcha for that matter, Piccolo had the child by the collar of his shirt, and was glaring at the _Z-Fighters_ before him. "Get in my way, and you won't be around to welcome Goku back from his training with his brother. I will return with the boy to train with him in the chamber, but he's getting nothing done with the bunch of you."

And like that, he flew off with a yelling, crying, screaming, kicking Gohan, in hand.

Krillin looked on in horror, turning his eyes to Tien, he shook, "I feel like the devil himself just took Gohan."

"Pretty close, I would say."

"I don't think I've ever heard him say so much...ever! On top of that, if he doesn't bring back Gohan, Goku's going to freak." Yamcha muttered.

Shaking his head, Krillin closed his eyes, "I'm more worried about Chichi..."

Chills ran through their spines, each envisioning a torture far worse than anything Goku could dish out.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Chapter 20, is up! I told you guys I'd get back in the groove of things. I just had to settle things down at home, nyan! I'll update tomorrow probably! Let me know what you guys think, and again, I apologize for making all of you wait so long for updates!**


End file.
